<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The undertaking by Anne_Hathagay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733783">The undertaking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Hathagay/pseuds/Anne_Hathagay'>Anne_Hathagay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:16:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Hathagay/pseuds/Anne_Hathagay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My name it Tommy Merlyn after five years in hell training with the League of Assassins in Nanda Parbat I have returned home with only one goal to save my city now others have join my crusade to them I’m Tommy Merlyn billionaire and playboy to the rest of Lima I am someone else I am something else I am the Dark Archer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Brittany S. Pierce/Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Where it all began</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098521">My So-Called Life</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherXOPrincess/pseuds/TheOtherXOPrincess">TheOtherXOPrincess</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This term was the beginning of something extraordinary. The beginning of something great. And it all was about to start with this seemingly unimportant assembly.</p><p>"Students of McKinley, I hope you enjoyed your holidays…"</p><p>Head Cheerio Quinn Fabray, who was sitting in front of Kurt, yawned exaggeratedly loud and stretched her arms, bored. Kurt rolled his eyes. He hated his schoolmates. Actually, he wanted to listen to what his principal was saying. But it was impossible if those dumb Barbie-girls in front of him were distracting.</p><p>"… William McKinley Highschool also wants to contribute to the environment protection. That's why the teachers and I made a plan over the school holidays. As from now, we are going to separate trash, use recyclable plastic in the cafeteria and use LED lamps in the entire building…"</p><p>"Boring!", Santana next to Quinn complained. A blonde next to her, Brittany Pierce, was giggling. Kurt groaned inwardly. Was he the only sane person in this madhouse of a school? He wished he could go home now, turn on music and sew his new outfits.</p><p>Maybe he didn't even need school.</p><p>He could drop out and start his own fashion empire out of nothing. Kurt had already thought about that possibility, but Burt wasn't so thrilled. In his opinion, school was not only important for his education. According to his dad, people also learned how to deal with daily problems in school, and also found friends for life.<br/>
Kurt really doubted it after having spent two years in this hell.</p><p>"…There will also be projects for groups of students supervised by teachers.", Figgins just said.</p><p>"Can we at least pick our own team members?", Quinn cut him off.</p><p>Kurt hoped Figgins wouldn't allow it. In gym classes, he was always the last one that got picked by the team captains, not because he was not sporty or something, but because he was the least popular kid with no friends.</p><p>Well, after Rachel Berry, one of his schoolmates. But Rachel didn't seem to care that much. And to be honest, Kurt understood why people didn't like that girl. She was talking way too much, obsessed with becoming a Broadway-Star, self-absorbed as hell and convinced she was the most talented singer in the world. It was unbearable to be in the same room as her.</p><p>Back to the initial topic: Kurt always found it humiliating to get picked last, showing that nobody cared about him. And it kind of hurt. So, he prayed to the god he didn't believe in he wouldn't allow the students to pick their team members themselves.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Quinn, but the teachers and I already made teams. We arranged them randomly because we want to give the students the opportunity to get to know other schoolmates. Who knows, maybe there will be new friendships."</p><p>Kurt rolled his eyes because of Principal Figgins' naivety. This was not a television show were people befriend because of a dumb school project. This was real life.</p><p>"The lists with the teams and their assignments are hanging outside. The teams have ten to twelve members each so that you can finish your assignment earlier. Switching places with other teams is not allowed. The supervisor-teachers are going to check how you did your assignment. If you did it well, you will get extra credits."</p><p>Kurt looked up. Extra credits? That sounded not bad.</p><p>When Figgins dismissed his students, they all stormed out of the gym to check the lists.<br/>
Everyone but Kurt.</p><p>He didn't even care who was going to be in his group, to be honest. If he was lucky, he would be in a group with other losers like him.</p><p>But hopefully not with annoying Rachel Berry.</p><p>"Hell, yeah! Quinn, Britt, Puck, Chang, Finnessa, Trout mouth and I are in the same group!", Santana just cheered, pumping her fist in the air. Kurt smirked. He felt sorry for the poor other wimps that are going to be in the group with these three annoying cheerios and four dumb jocks.</p><p>He waited until the mob of people in front of the pinboard was gone until he checked his name on the lists. He needed to search for a while until he found it.</p><p>Group 27</p><p>Group supervisor: Emma Pillsbury</p><p>Task: Cleaning the Winfield-Forest (Pick up all the trash and throw them into the right container)</p><p>Finn Hudson</p><p>Noah Puckerman</p><p>Michael Chang</p><p>Tina Cohen-Chang</p><p>Kurt E. Hummel</p><p>Santana M. Lopez</p><p>Mercedes Jones</p><p>Rachel B. Berry</p><p>Brittany S. Pierce</p><p>Samuel Evans</p><p>L. Quinn Fabray</p><p>Arthur Abrams</p><p>Fynn M. Sargeant</p><p>Blaine Anderson</p><p>Kurt paled. He really didn't see that coming.</p><p>He was in a group with the jocks that threw him in the dumpster, day by day.<br/>
He was in a group with the three leaders of the cheerios that made fun of him every day.<br/>
He was in a group with annoying Rachel Berry whom he hated even more than the cheerios and all the jocks together. It wasn’t all bad there was that skinny kid with the guitar he enjoyed aggravating Santana perhaps he could get a laugh out of it.</p><p>He was among the poor wimps he made fun of some minutes ago. And he was forced to spend time with the most superficial kids in school to get a better grade.</p><p>Now, it was official: Kurt Hummel hated his life.</p><p>In the Winfield-Forest</p><p>"As the self-proclaimed leader of this group…"</p><p>"Hold up: Who says that you are going to be the leader, Manhands?", Santana cut off Rachel.</p><p>Rachel craned her chin, sullen. "I say it. Because I'm born to be a leader."</p><p>"You are just a self-absorbed, untalented bitch that has no life. By the way: your YouTube videos suck", Quinn said, annoyed.</p><p>Rachel stomped her foot. "That's not true! I am Rachel Barbra Berry, the next Barbra Streisand. And you will regret what you have said in some years if my fabulous face will be on the cover of Forbes."</p><p>Quinn just snorted. "In your dreams, Berry. With that monstrosity of a nose, you won't even make it to the cover of Lima's daily press. And they are for free."</p><p>Kurt rolled his eyes. Now, the group of twelve was in the Winfield forest with trash bags in their hands. Only a couple of minutes had passed since they had met at the forest and he already wanted to leave again.</p><p>It was a warm September afternoon, and Kurt would rather spend it at home in his basement and design new clothes. Or watch Project Runway.</p><p>But no, he needed to pick up trash people had dumped in the forest. With schoolmates he hated the most.</p><p>"Why do we even have to do it? I'm no garbage man. I want to drive home and play Minecraft", Noah "Puck" Puckerman complained. He was besties with Finn and one of the jocks that bullied him, therefore fulfilling all the qualifications to be on top of the list of people Kurt couldn't stand.</p><p>"Listen, white boy", Mercedes Jones, an African American girl, hissed, stomping over to him, hands on her hips. " I hate at least sixty percent of all the people here, and I would rather do other things too, now." Kurt looked up, surprised. Maybe that Mercedes girl could be a possible ally. He thought exactly the same.</p><p>"But I want those freaking credits. If you leave now and I get an F, I will make sure you are gonna regret it." Kurt grinned at Mercedes. She smiled back. He really started to like that girl.</p><p>Puck defensively lifted his hands. "Okay, okay. No reason to be so feisty."</p><p>Rachel clapped her hands. "Everyone! Look, I have a plan. Will you please listen to me?", she shouted, but was ignored. Quinn went over to her. </p><p>“Guys, would you shut up? It's kind of unfair you don't even give her a chance.” She shouted.</p><p>Everyone turned their heads. Rachel beamed at Quinn, blushing slightly. "Thank you, Quinn."</p><p>Kurt cocked his eyebrow. Did Rachel…like Quinn?</p><p>Well, gross.</p><p>"We need to clean up the forest section by section, and carefully. Ms. Pillsbury will control it tomorrow, and the forest needs to look perfect. I have a map with the different sections of the forest, and I marked them with different colors. I would suggest we start with the north, okay?" Rachel said, looking at her teammates.</p><p>Arthur "Artie" Abrams, a nerdy boy in a wheelchair, nodded. "Actually, that's not such a bad idea. But we can split up, and groups of three or four people could tidy up each section, that would be faster."</p><p>That works for me.” Fynn says walking into the clearing</p><p>“And what took you so long wannabe rockstar?” Santana asks</p><p>“For your information my brother hid my motorcycle keys. And I’m gonna be a rockstar, the next Chuck Berry. Or Brian May. And I missed band practice to be here for you lot so let’s just get this done cause I need to practice S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W. Cause look out world Fynn Sargeants names gonna be in light on day.” Fynn says</p><p>“Whatever. Britt you’re with me.” Santana says</p><p>In the end, Quinn, Rachel and Finn went to the north, Puck, Mike and Sam to the east, Brittany, Santana and Mercedes to the south and Tina, Artie, Fynn and Kurt to the west.</p><p>Two hours later, Kurt looked into the trash bag Artie was holding in his hands. They had found beer cans, plastic bags, bottles, old magazines and even some bras.</p><p>"Gosh, some people are dirtier than pigs", Tina Cohen-Chang, an Asian girl with goth vibes, complained after they had met at their meeting point at a giant oak two and a half hours later.</p><p>"We even found a TV", Michael "Mike" Chang frowned. He didn't say as much as his jock-peers (probably because his IQ was way higher than theirs, because other than the other jocks, he was a straight-A student) and he never contributed whenever his friends bullied someone. That's why Kurt didn't hate him that much. "Incredible how people use this place as a giant trashcan."</p><p>Rachel checked her watch. "Great, we are done. It's late, I think we can leave now."</p><p>Santana put her hands on her hips. "Aww, is Manhands afraid of the dark? Or doesn't she want to stay up until late in the evening? It's only eight pm."</p><p>Quinn groaned. "But she has a point. I also want to leave, get rid of this digusting stuff and return to my warm home."</p><p>Puck cocked his eyebrows, smirking naughtily. "Well, I could think of another way to warm up your body…" He fist-bumped with Finn, but Quinn smacked him on his head, annoyed.</p><p>"Do boys only think about sex?", Mercedes next to Kurt asked, shaking her head.</p><p>"Well, I don't", he murmured. Mercedes laughed. "At least one reasonable guy. By the way, I love your style, white boy. It's so unique."</p><p>"Thank you. Even if we have to pick up trash, I need to make a fashion statement", Kurt answered, smiling. He liked Mercedes more and more. Maybe he could ask her whether they could spend their breaks together or something, talking about fashion.<br/>
Although he already got used to his highschool life as a lone fighter, it would be nice to see at least one person at school smiling at him.</p><p>"I think the forest looks more or less clean, now. I just hope people won't make it dirty until tomorrow.", Artie thought out loud, trying to navigate his wheelchair through the woods.</p><p>Mike wanted to turn around and waved at his schoolmates. "See you tomorrow in school."</p><p>"Hopefully not", Santana muttered. "I don't want to hang out with some of the losers here ever again."</p><p>"Who are you calling a loser, wannabe-JLo?", Mercedes asked, feisty. She stepped closer to the Latina, balling her fists.</p><p>Santana just snorted, unimpressed. "Come on, Aretha. Bite me!"</p><p>"Girls, girls, stop it!", Samuel "Sam" Evans, a blond jock, intervened, stepping between Santana and Mercedes. Kurt wondered whether he had ever seen him at school. Was he new or something? First, Kurt thought he was gay, but the way he had been checking out the girls' asses while picking up trash was speaking volumes. Too bad, Sam seemed to be nicer than the other jocks.</p><p>"Just let it be, okay? She is not worth it", Sam just said to Mercedes. Groaning, she looked away from Santana.</p><p>"Well, I'm going to leave now. Spending time with you guys is not good for my coolness factor." With that, Quinn turned around, wanting to leave.</p><p>Kurt followed suit. He needed time for his skincare-routine before going to bed. "Finn, are you coming? Or else, I will drive without you, and you have to walk all the way back home", he shouted.</p><p>Finn grimaced.</p><p>"How is it, sharing a house with the princess? Does he spread glitter everywhere?", Puck asked him, smirking.</p><p>"I heard that, Hockey-Puck", Kurt said angrily. "And I'm gonna leave you here in the woods, Hudson. The bears can have you as their dinner for all I care."</p><p>Finn looked scared all of a sudden. "B…B…Bears ? Dude, you didn't tell me there are bears here?"</p><p>Kurt rolled his eyes. "Bye, Finn." He turned on his heel and wanted to walk to the parking.</p><p>"Guys wait!", Sam suddenly shouted. "Do you see that thing at the sky? It looks like a…shooting star!"</p><p>The teens halted in their tracks. Kurt also turned around, following Sam's gaze. Indeed, there was something bright in the skyline.</p><p>"Can we make a wish?", Brittany asked excitedly. "I wish for ten tons of cotton candy. And Lord Tubbington shall get his own mansion."</p><p>Santana next to her laughed. "You don't say wishes out loud, Britt. And you need to close your eyes. Look, I will show you." She closed her eyes, thinking about something.</p><p>Although Kurt didn't believe in this stuff, he also closed his eyes.</p><p>I wish for something great to happen for once in my life.</p><p>But he really doubted his wish would come true. He wasn't that naïve.</p><p>"Hold up, guys. Is it normal that this thing flies to our direction?", Tina asked, squinting at the shooting star.</p><p>She was right. That thing came closer. And closer.</p><p>Kurt's eyes widened. He had seen this before. In the documentaries his dad liked to watch.<br/>
"That's no shooting star. It's a METEORITE!", he screamed shrilly.</p><p>Finn cocked his head to the side, confused. "And what does that mean?"</p><p>Kurt facepalmed repeatedly. If he wasn't scared shitless, he would make fun of his IQ which had to be lower than the one of a fly. "It's going to collide with this forest any moment, idiot!", he screamed even louder.</p><p>Realization dawned on the quarterback, and Kurt wondered for the hundredth time why Quinn and Rachel crushed on him. That guy had absolutely no brains.</p><p>"Oh, crap. RUN!" Finn shouted.</p><p>Screaming panickedly, everyone ran to the parking, Mike and Puck carried Artie, leaving his wheelchair behind.</p><p>Kurt's heart skipped a beat when the meteorite got bigger the closer it got to them. The meteorite didn't look like the others he always saw in documentaries. It was bright and shining yellow for some reason.</p><p>But Kurt was too scared to care. He ran as fast his legs could carry him.</p><p>A couple of seconds later, the meteorite made contact with the earth. Due to its impact, an enormous shockwave struck the twelve of them, the teens were thrown in the air.</p><p>All of a sudden, Kurt's world went black.</p><p>Fynn’s feet pounded against the undergrowth thank you years of walking the stage with a guitar he could do without playing an invisible tune but ay oh he was nearly there when the shockwave knocked him on his ass</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. time to get acquainted with your powers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt blinked. There was a bright light blinding him.</p><p>Oh my gaga.</p><p>Was he dead? Did that meteorite kill them all? Well, it's not like his life had been great. Actually, he had already thought about ending it in sophomore year, but he had let it be because he didn't have the guts to do it.</p><p>But now, he was quite dead. Wow, that thought was not terrifying at all to him.</p><p>Well, he only felt sorry for his dad. At least, he had Carole now. They could comfort each other about the deaths of their children</p><p>Hold up.</p><p>Was it normal that the heads of dead people started hurting like hell?</p><p>Nope, he was definitely still alive.</p><p>Too bad.</p><p>Now that Kurt got used to the thought about his passing. But why was there this bright light?</p><p>"Britt, stop shining into Lady Lips' face with the torch!", he could hear Santana's voice from afar. Well, that explained everything.</p><p>"That's what doctors do in the movies as well", Brittany answered. "We need to know whether he is alive."</p><p>"Wait, I have another idea." He could hear the sassiness in the Latina's voice. One second later, he felt a stinging pain on his cheek. Kurt's eyes flew open when he yelped.</p><p>"Did you just…slap me?", he asked incredulously, looking at Santana and rubbing his aching cheek.</p><p>The Latina shrugged. "We needed to know whether you were dead or not. And neither Britt nor I knew how to check your vital signs, we didn't pay attention during first aid-classes. Thank me later."</p><p>Kurt sat up – and gasped when he saw the forest. The oak they had used as their meeting point didn't exist anymore. There was only a black, giant spot. Some other trees had been burned down by the impact as well. The meteorite didn't shine anymore, it looked like just a normal rock. A giant rock.</p><p>The others came to as well. Mike got to his feet, helping Artie into his wheelchair which miraculously had stayed unharmed.</p><p>"Have you always been so light, Artie?", he asked him, frowning. Artie threw him a confused and amused glance.</p><p>Mike helped Tina to her feet, Mercedes rubbed her head, perplexed.</p><p>"Is everyone okay?", Finn asked his peers. "Is anyone hurt?"</p><p>Puck shook his head. "Nope. I'm fine." Sam, who just sat up, nodded in agreement.</p><p>Rachel got up with shaky legs. "What just happened?", she wondered, looking at the meteorite. "We almost got hit by a space rock. The following shockwave it emitted after its clash should have been enough to kill us all. Shouldn't we be like…dead or something?"</p><p>Kurt flinched. He really didn't think about this possibility. If the meteorite had collided with the forest and they had been close, they should have been dead. But as he inspected his body, he noticed that he had not even one scratch. Even though he fell hard after the shockwave had hit him, just like all the others.</p><p>"If everyone is fine, can we just leave? That place is giving me the creeps", Quinn admitted. "We barely escaped being killed. I just want to go home to my warm bed and forget everything." She didn't notice a tree behind her swaying dangerously. And then, it tipped over, right to her direction.</p><p>Sam's eyes widened. "Quinn, behind you! Watch out!"</p><p>After that instant, everything happened so quickly. Quinn turned around and she instinctively threw her hands up to protect herself from the impact.</p><p>Only it stopped in mid air and Blaine’s hands were raised. Right that’s new. “Chronal manipulation! Awesome!” Fynn yells zipping over to the others</p><p>“And superspeed apparently.” Blaine says breaking the chronal lock once Quinn was out of the way. </p><p>“Okay. Fynn can you just stop?” Kurt asks</p><p>“I don’t know how to!” Fynn yells as he begins running in a constant circle and suddenly a bolt of lightning flies off his body and hits a nearby tree. “The ability to throw lightning.” Fynn notes between ragged breaths</p><p>Then Brittany touched the tree and it burst into flames. “Help!” She yells</p><p>“Um, Brittany just set the tree on fire. Everyone saw that right?” Kurt asks</p><p>“Yes, Lady Hummel we all saw it.” Santana says sarcastically</p><p>“Is it bad if I knew exactly what Santana was going to say?” Artie asks</p><p>Then Rachel screams at an incredible pitch shattering Artie’s glasses and Santana’s phone screen. “You owe me a new phone Manhands!” She snaps</p><p>“I think I can fix that.” Sam says before electricity crackles off his fingers and fries Santana’s phone as a jet of aqua fired out of the palm of her hands </p><p>“Great so Santana is a hydrokinetic and Sam is an electrokinetic.” Fynn says writing them down in a notebook</p><p>“Guys where’s Puck?” Finn adks</p><p>“And why is Danny Devito here?” Quinn asks</p><p>Then Danny Devito’s skin shimmers with purple scales and Puck’s back in his place. “Shapeshifting.” Fynn says writing it down. “Just one question why Danny Devito?” He asks</p><p>“I don’t know.” Puck says shrugging</p><p>Now Tina is walking through trees Mercedes was growing a buttercup and Finn was allowing Mike to hit him with a steel fist only for Finn’s back to be coated in a bug like shell. “Adaptive evolution, invisibility/ intangibility, plantmancer and absorbing man?” Fynn questions</p><p>“This is freaky Kurt, Quinn be glad you're not the only ones affected.” Santana says playing with a tiny whirlpool in her hand</p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Quinn says firing a volley of ice shards at Kurt who in turn opened a portal before reflecting them into a greet. “A cryomancer and a breacher.” Fynn squalls</p><p>“Fynn breath.” Rachel cautioned</p><p>“Does anyone think we’re having a shared psychosis?” Fynn asks</p><p>“Puck doesn’t.” Artie says</p><p>“Artie get the fuck out of my head!” Puck snaps</p><p>“Sorry I’m not good at this.” Artie says</p><p>“I say we all go home and sleep this off.” Fynn says before racing headlong into a tree</p><p>“You all right?” Finn asks</p><p>“I think I’ve given myself a distal radius fracture.” Fynn says</p><p>“That looks nasty. We should get you to a hospital.” Santana says</p><p>“Nah I’m good.” Fynn says walking back to his motorcycle</p><p>Kurt blinked. He was lying in his bed and looked over to his clock.</p><p>Half past six in the morning.</p><p>He rubbed his eyes, still drowsy. He dreamt a weird dream about the school project, and a meteorite struck them and gave them freaky powers. Well, time to stop dreaming and get up, or else, he wouldn't have time for his skincare routine anymore. When Kurt wanted to get up, he realized he wasn't exactly lying.</p><p>He was levitating.</p><p>Kurt yelped and fell back on his bed. Luckily, the bed was quite stable, and it didn't break or something. He got up with shaky legs.</p><p>Nope. No dream.</p><p>Still shocked, he went to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth. After that, he started his skincare routine in his room. When he held on to the vanity table, when suddenly one of his skin cream pots fell through a portal.</p><p>Someone knocked on his door. "What is it?", Kurt shouted nervously. His dad or Carole couldn't see his infinite portal skin cream pot. "It's just me, dude", Finn said.</p><p>Kurt sighed. "Come in."</p><p>Finn entered, but accidently broke down the knob while doing so. "Dammit, Finn, you…", Kurt hissed, but trailed off when he saw him floating in the air.</p><p>"I don't know how to come back down again. Can you help me with that, dude?", Finn asked him with puppy dog eyes.</p><p>Kurt sighed deeply. This was going to be a long day.</p><p>"Morning, boys", Burt greeted them when they came down the stairs. He was about to read the newspapers and to drink coffee. Kurt and Finn exchanged nervous glances.</p><p>"Morning dad", Kurt said, trying to sound normal. Hopefully, Finn wasn't about to fly to the ceiling or something. His dad had a weak heart, he didn't want him to get the shock of his life when his son create portal which can teleport things from one spot to another and create space loops with them and his girlfriend's son unhinged their heavy entrance door singlehandedly.</p><p>Kurt took an apple and a knife and was about to cut it open.</p><p>"And how was your little school project yesterday? Was it interesting?", Burt asked.</p><p>"You have no idea…", Finn mumbled, but Kurt elbowed him. Really hard.</p><p>"Nothing special happened.", Kurt answered quickly. "It was kind of boring."</p><p>Burt threw them a scrutinizing glance. Kurt held his breath. Sometimes, he wondered whether his dad had a sixth sense or something. He could always tell whether Kurt was lying or not. But this time, he just nodded and got up.</p><p>"Well, boys, I need to go to the garage. Carole already went to work. Have a nice school day." With that, he turned on his heel, walking to the exit.</p><p>Kurt exhaled audibly, but Finn nudged him.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Dude…You just cut your hand instead of your apple." Kurt looked down.</p><p>Finn was right.</p><p>He had cut his hand.</p><p>But there was no single scratch on it. And no drop of blood.</p><p>Kurt held on to the counter of the kitchen. He felt sick.</p><p>He could create portals. He could fly. He couldn't get cut.</p><p>"You okay, dude?", Finn next to him asked, nodding to the suddenly half-frozen counter in front of them.</p><p>"We are about to turn into freaks, and you dare to ask how I am? What do you think, Finn?!", Kurt hissed.</p><p>Finn flinched.</p><p>Kurt sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. But I'm not used to all this. My life had been so normal, and now, something that usually happens to comic-characters, must happen to me."</p><p>Finn patted his shoulder. "I get it. But we will find a way to deal with it, I promise."</p><p>Well, Kurt wished he could believe it.</p><p>"All members of group 27 of the environment project, please come to Principal Figgins' office."</p><p>Kurt looked up from his Biology assignment. What was that? Why did he want to talk to them? Ms. Pillsbury would grade them next week. Slowly, he got up and went to the office. He met Mercedes and Tina at the hallway who looked just as confused.</p><p>"Were you also able to fly in the morning? Or not able to get cut or something?", Kurt whispered to them. Both girls nodded.</p><p>"I even banged my head on the ceiling", Mercedes grimaced.</p><p>"And I accidently touched the hot stove without burning my hand. We need to figure out how all of this is possible", Tina said. Kurt and Mercedes nodded in agreement.</p><p>“That fracture I gave myself last night, it healed overnight.” Fynn says</p><p>When the quartet entered, the rest of the group was already at Figgins' office. On the opposite of Figgins was a man with gelled, curly hair.</p><p>The principal folded his hands. "Kids, this young man wants to talk to you. His name is Agent William Schuester."</p><p>The man turned to them, smiling warmly. "But you can call me Mr. Schue. I'm one of the heads of the Governmental Department of Extraordinary Activities, or shortly GDEA."</p><p>"And what are you doing here?", Santana asked, disinterested. Quinn nudged her, throwing her an angry glance.</p><p>"Do you want to tell me what happened yesterday, guys?", Mr. Schue asked them.</p><p>"We have no idea what you are talking about, Sir", Finn answered, head held high. Mr. Schue stepped closer to him.</p><p>"So, you are the leader of this group?", he asked. Rachel linked arms with the quarterback. "No, WE are."</p><p>Santana and Kurt rolled their eyes. But Mr. Schue kept on smiling. "I see how you are trying to protect the group, but that's really not necessary. I'm your friend, not your enemy. You don't need to hide from me."</p><p>Sam crossed his arms. "We have no idea what you are talking about."</p><p>"That a meteorite gifted you with powers? Special powers?"</p><p>Kurt paled. He knew it? But how?</p><p>"You are bluffing", Puck said, trying to keep a straight face. "Superpowers do not exist."</p><p>Kurt facepalmed inwardly. His group members were horrible liars. Puck's corners of his mouth were twitching nervously, and Sam had started sweating a bit.</p><p>Mr. Schuester retrieved an oddly looking tool from his bag. "You see, kids, at the GDEA, we work with advanced technologies. This tool beeps whenever I hold it in front of someone with mutated DNA."</p><p>He went over to Principal Figgins, holding it in front of him.</p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p>Mr. Schue smirked. "But now…" He held it in front of Mike who had paled, and it started beeping like hell.</p><p>"…et voila. Anyone else?"</p><p>Nobody dared to answer. Mr. Schue nodded. "I thought so."</p><p>"And…what are you going to do with us now? Are you going to lock us up? Are you going to do experiments with us?", Tina asked anxiously.</p><p>"Tina is right. I have read enough of comics to know that people like us are screwed if the government ever finds out", Sam commented.</p><p>Mr. Schue shook his head. "Guys, I already told you, I'm on your side, so is the government. Actually, we have other plans. We are going to help you control and master your newly gained powers. But we also hoped you could do something in exchange for that."</p><p>Sam's eyes lit up. "Are you going to turn us into fancy superheroes?", he asked excitedly.</p><p>The agent nodded. "Something like that, yes. Let's call it agents that don't work in secret but actively help us out in public. But of course with secret identities. We are going to do everything to make sure you will master your double life, I promise. And of course, the payment will be more than generous."</p><p>Santana looked up at the prospect of getting much money. Kurt expected that her eyes would turn into dollar-signs at any moment "Sign me in", she said immediately. She grabbed Brittany's hand. "And Britt, too."</p><p>"And me too", Sam raised his hand. Mr. Schuester smiled a bit.</p><p>"And what if we don't want all of this?", Quinn asked, hands on her hips. "To be honest, I'm not keen on this superhero-thing."</p><p>Agent Schuester took a deep breath. "Of course, it is your choice whether you accept our offer or not, but without our protection, other, bad people are going to try to abuse you for their schemes. Dangerous people, believe me." Suddenly, he looked sad. Kurt wondered, why.<br/>
"And isn't the thought tempting to be able to actively help and protect other people? To make a crucial change in the world?"</p><p>Quinn seemed to think for a moment, then, she sighed deeply. "And you will make sure my identity will stay secret? And that I will be in control of my powers? And for the rest of the time, I can be just a normal highschool girl?"</p><p>Mr. Schue nodded. "Yes, I promise. I will make sure of that."</p><p>The blonde exchanged glances with Santana and Brittany before she nodded. "Okay.", she finally sighed. "Let's try this out. I would say no if I could get hurt or something, but that's not the case anymore."</p><p>Kurt started thinking. Frankly speaking, he didn't want to deal with other people's problems, he had enough of those himself. He didn't know much about superheroes, but in the TV, heroes like superman were noble-minded people with perfect lives that want to help others.<br/>
Kurt has no perfect life nor was he the most social guy.</p><p>But on the other hand, this agent was about to offer him a new life. A life full of adventures. An opportunity to be part of something great.</p><p>That's what he wished for when the meteorite was about to collide yesterday. Maybe not like that, but let's not dwell on it.</p><p>And Kurt knew he would regret it later if he turned down this chance and the others had fun without him.</p><p>So he decided to agree.</p><p>When the rest of the group also agreed, the agent beamed. "Well, your principal had been so nice to recruit me as your teacher as a cover-up. I will be the new teacher of 'glee'", he said.</p><p>"Glee? Isn't Mr. Ryerson its teacher?", Tina wondered.</p><p>"Was", Figgins corrected her, shaking his head and looking down bashfully.</p><p>Kurt put his hands on his hips. "What happened to him?" he wanted to know, curious.</p><p>Their principal grimaced." I don't want to talk about it, and it is not your business anyway. Agent Schue wanted a club nobody would join, so… we decided on glee."</p><p>Kurt nodded. That made sense.</p><p>"Training starts today after lunch break. They are going to be five times a week until you will be able to control your abilities and to go on missions.", Mr. Schue explained.</p><p>Puck groaned. "Five times a week? But we also have football training", he whined.</p><p>"Which shouldn't be a problem for you anymore with your invulnerability", Mr. Schue winked.</p><p>Puck grinned. "You are right. I totally forgot about that."</p><p>"Don't worry, guys. Some experts of GDEA and I made a training plan just for you. I'm sure you will like it."</p><p>"Well, we will see…", Kurt murmured, looking at the bunch of superpowered freaks in the room. Looked like he would be forced to spend more time with these people.</p><p>And deep, deep down, he found it a little bit thrilling.</p><p>“This afternoon come to the choir room. There you’ll be filled in.” Mr Shue says</p><p>That afternoon in the choir room</p><p>“Hey guys.” Blaine says sitting on a stool</p><p>“Hey Blaine.” Santana says tossing a ball in the air</p><p>“Is everyone here?” Mr Shue asks</p><p>Finn does a mental headcount. “Yep. No wait where’s Kurt?” He asks</p><p>“Behind you.” Kurt whispers teleporting behind Finn</p><p>“Don’t do that!” Finn yells falling off his stool</p><p>“So where is the secret base?” Sam asks</p><p>“Ever the nerd Sammy.” Blaine says</p><p>“Artie get out of my head.” Rachel whines</p><p>“Please I’m sorry I read your mind by accident. I really didn’t want to see that.” Artie says shuddering</p><p>Then Mr. Shue played a tune on the piano and a hidden door swung open. A set of steps lead down; they descend them and into a wide sprawling hall. “Welcome to HQ.” Mr Shue says. There was large flat screen tv on wall and corridors leading off in every direction it was almost impossible to resist the urge to run every inch of this places a long table with 16 chairs sat in the centre of the room</p><p>“This place is under the school?” Puck asks</p><p>“Yes. Now there’s a kitchen with your powers particularly physical based ones such as Fynn, Finn, Sam, Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Mike you’ll all have a higher metabolism so there are specialist meals for you in there only eat what’s assigned to you. Finn there is a gym. And this where we’ll discuss our more secretive ideas.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“Yes.” Finn says doing a fist pump </p><p>“All right, your homework for the weekend is to pick your codename and then in a few weeks we introduce you to the world.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“We have homework. I thought this was supposed to be fun.” Puck complains</p><p>“But you all go I think you’ll like this.” Mr Shue says leading them into a large room with 14 glass cabinets with suits in them. Most of them were similar black trousers and T-shirt the boys with ankle high combat boots the girls with knee high boots the other two were Fynn’s was a red leather suit with a cowl, a white symbol in the centre of the chest with a yellow lightning bolt in the centre of the white the other case was empty but the tag read The Dark Archer. </p><p>“Nice.” They all comment</p><p>“Guys just one more thing. We need a team name.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“What about Puck and the Puckasaurus?” Puck says </p><p>“No.” Santana says</p><p>“Santana's right we need to think in a New Direction.” Mercedes says</p><p>“Mercedes say that again?” Mr Shue asks</p><p>“We need to think in a New Direction.” Mercedes repeated</p><p>“I think we’ve got it.” Mr Shue says writing the name on the top of the board he’d wheeled in</p><p>“Mr Shue can we go?” Rachel asks</p><p>“Just one final thing.” Mr Shue says </p><p>“Yeah what’s with tall, dark and scary over there who’s been following us around?” Santana asks</p><p>“That is your teammate and trainer. Let me introduce Tommy Merlyn codename the Dark Archer.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“Hey guys.” Tommy says</p><p>“Meh I could kick this shrimp ass any day of the week.” Puck says</p><p>“Yeah well this shrimp was trained by the League of Assassins.” Tommy remarks</p><p>“You know what? let’s settle this in the gym.” Puck says</p><p>“Fine.” Tommy says</p><p>They enter the gym and Mr Shue subtlety flips a switch. “All right everyone in the ring.” He says as they all do as their told</p><p>“If any one of you can take me down you’ll have my utmost respect.” Tommy says as Puck charges him Tommy drops low and rolls Puck over his shoulder next Finn, Fynn, Mike and Blaine attempt to dog pile him Tommy spins and using his bow hits their shins causing them to crumple then Santana attempts to body slam him he loads his bow and fires pinning her to the ring by the tassels of her Cheerios dress. Then Brittany and Quinn attack hoping to catch him off guard Tommy kicks out planting his foot into Quinn’s chest and flipping over Brittany while she’s mesmerised by him he brings his bow using it like a club and hitting Brittany in the head knocking her on her ass. “Anyone else?” Tommy asks and his remaining opponents shake their heads</p><p>That Monday</p><p>“All right guys go with your names.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“Mr Shue after much thinking I’ve decided I’m going to stick with The Dark Archer.” Tommy says as Mr Shue writes it on the board</p><p>“I’m gonna go with The Submariner and Brittany decided on Flare.” Santana says as Mr Shue write their names on the board</p><p>“I’m gonna go with the Streak.” Fynn says and Mr Shue writes it on the board</p><p>“I’ve chosen Sarab, it means mirage in Arabic.” Puck says</p><p>Codename list</p><p>Tommy- The Dark Archer</p><p>Santana- The Submariner</p><p>Brittany- Flare</p><p>Fynn- The Streak</p><p>Puck- Sarab</p><p>Finn- Darwin</p><p>Tina- The Ghost</p><p>Kurt- Breacher</p><p>Mike- The Absorbing Man</p><p>Rachel- Sirenia </p><p>Quinn- Icicle</p><p>Mercedes- Terra</p><p>Sam- Thundurus</p><p>Blaine- Chrono</p><p>Artie- Brainwave</p><p>“Yes these are all very good names. Now there are three rules. Rule number one: never revealed your identity to anyone. Rule number two: don’t be an ass. Rule number three: is be nice to the people you save.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“So do we get like gadgets?” Puck asks</p><p>“Yes and no. These are nanotechnology they allow you to take your suit anywhere. Except you Fynn.” Tommy says throwing a signet ring to Fynn with his symbol in it</p><p>“A signet ring?” Fynn asks looking at it</p><p>“This is a genius of engineering. There's a small button that launches the suit and you use your superspeed to catch it, put it on and when you're done push the button when it’s on the floor and it’ll return to the ring.” Tommy explains</p><p>“Guys please don’t lose these the GDEA spend a heck of a lot of money on them.” Mr Shue says as Tommy slips on his wristwatch</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Say hello to the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone can tell me in the comments what the quote ‘that thing between your legs does it bite’ is from you’re a legend</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks later</p><p>“We’ve made some modifications to your suits.” Mr Shue says as Tommy looks at the left shoulder, a small capital ND, it was on the shoulder plate.</p><p>“For New Directions.” Kurt says practicing opening portals in his new suit </p><p>“From now on you're all on active duty when I call you, come running”. Mr Shue says</p><p>“You got it.” Sam says making a series tiny bolts crackle down his hand</p><p>“Also tomorrow we plan to show you off to the world.” Mr Shue says and Rachel’s face becomes a Christmas tree</p><p>“We’re going to be famous?” Rachel asks</p><p>“Yes but no one can know it’s you. The main reason is so there’s no confusion with the police.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“That’s seems pretty self explanatory Mr. Shue. Even Neanderthals like Puck could follow them.” Tommy says</p><p>“What’d you call me?” Puck asks</p><p>“Come on Puck you’re not the brightest star in the sky.” Tommy says</p><p>“I bet I could kick your ass though.” Puck says</p><p>“You wanna bet? Because I seem to recall it didn’t go so well for you last time.” Tommy says</p><p>“Boys, boys, you’re both valid members of this team. Apologise Tommy.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“I’m sorry Puck.” Tommy says</p><p>“Apology accepted.” Puck says</p><p>Then the monitor beeps. “Convenience store robbery. Tommy you’re up.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“What?!” Finn yells</p><p>“He’s the only one with combat experience.” Mr Shue says as Tommy hops on his motorcycle and guns it up the ramp and to the convenience store. </p><p>“Hello boys.” Tommy says stood in the doorway his bow in hand</p><p>“You trying to be a hero kid?” The robber asks in mocking tone of voice</p><p>“Not trying to, I am.” Tommy says firing an arrow at the gunman knocking the gun out of his hand the robber moved to engage him in a fist fight Tommy ducks under fist and lands a blow knocking the guy out</p><p>“Who are you?” The owner asks</p><p>“I’m The Dark Archer.” Tommy says moving to climb back onto his motorcycle</p><p>“Tommy there’s fire in a complex on 45th street on the corner with O’Neil. I’m dispatching Darwin, Flare and Icicle.” Artie says</p><p>“On my way.” Tommy says</p><p>“There are more of you?” The owner asks</p><p>“Yeah just call us the New Directions.” Tommy says gunning his motorbike forward</p><p>“Captain clear the lower floors.” Finn says</p><p>Alright Flare, Icicle you two clear the upper floors. Darwin clear the 20th floor down to the 4th floor I’ll clear the 3rd, 2nd, 1st and ground floor. Right break!” Tommy yells opening the door at Finn takes the stairs</p><p>“Help us!” Someone yells</p><p>Then someone ran over to him. “Is anyone else left on this floor?” Tommy asks</p><p>“Yes Jim’s still trapped.” The woman says</p><p>“Get clear.” Tommy says the heat and smoke sting his body and eyes</p><p>“Who are you?” Jim asks as Tommy walks over to him</p><p>“Relax I’m here to help.” Tommy says moving to lift the I-beam off Jim’s legs. “Can you get free?” He asks straining against the weight of the I-beam</p><p>“I’m free.” Jim yells as Tommy drops the I-beam back down on the ground</p><p>“Go!” Tommy yells. “Guys this whole building is gonna come crashing down.” He says over comms</p><p>“You guys need to get back here now.” Mr Shue says over comms as they get clear of the building</p><p>At the location of the press conference</p><p>“Do you think famous people will be there?” Rachel asks</p><p>“Oh yeah. Gerard Way, Stan Lee and others who make superhero comics.” Sam says sarcastically</p><p>“It’ll be the governor and the press.” Tommy says</p><p>“It’s still fame and soon everyone will know my name.” Rachel says</p><p>“You mean Sirenia’s name.” Santana reminds</p><p>“Still counts as fame.” Rachel says</p><p>“Whatever.” Tommy says</p><p>“And now it’s my pleasure to introduce the New Directions.” Mr Shue says as they all walk out onto the stage. “These 16 extraordinary men and women will now defend the US from extraordinary threats.” He explains. “We will now be taking questions.” Mr Shue adds</p><p>“I have a question for The Dark Archer. We’ve seen you fight when you’d stopped the robbery. My question is this. Where were you trained?” The reporter asks</p><p>“What’s your name dear?” Tommy asks</p><p>“Shelly Stern.” She answers</p><p>“Well Shelly I’m afraid I can’t divulge that secret.” Tommy says</p><p>“For again the Dark Archer. Do you ever feel redundant surrounded by 15 superhumans?” Shelly asks</p><p>“No not really I know that there will come a day when they’ll need me.” Tommy says</p><p>“How did you get your powers?” Another report asks</p><p>“We can’t tell you that.” Fynn answers</p><p>“So what do the Submariner have to say about the rumours concerning your sexuality?” Shelly asks</p><p>“What about the rumours concerning your lack of sexuality?” Santana says</p><p>“Could you answer the question please?” Shelly asks</p><p>“Shelly that thing between your legs, does it bite?” Tommy asks and Puck barks out a laugh</p><p>“Would you answer the question please?” Shelly asks</p><p>“You know, we’re here as a courtesy.” Kurt says</p><p>“What are you afraid of?” Shelly asks</p><p>“You know, there’s sixteen of us up here.” Santana says</p><p>“This interview is over.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“I hate Shelly, she was so rude.” Santana says</p><p>“That comment about the thing between her legs, legendary.” Puck says high fiving Tommy</p><p>“Tommy, that was pretty ballsy and could throw some shade on us.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“I can’t stand by and watch as people get harassed. I spent the first seventeen years of my life as the little guy after Nanda Parbat I said no more.” Tommy says</p><p>“All right but now you’ve got to be extra nice.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“Fine I’m gonna go on a patrol clear my head.” Tommy says</p><p>“Come on sugar tits.” An obviously drunk guy with a knife leers at the girl</p><p>“Leave her alone!” Tommy yells as a bolt of lightning flashes illuminating his silhouette he leaps down with a flip. “I said leave her alone.” He growls before beating the would be rapist repeatedly</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Whiplash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At school</p><p>“Man the Dark Archer is so cool.” Azimio says</p><p>“Nah the Submariner is so hot.” Karofsky says</p><p>“Do you think she has a boyfriend?” Another one of the jocks says</p><p>“Probably.” Karofsky says</p><p>“Hey Yorkie.” Azimio says turning and tossing a slushie right in Josh’s face</p><p>“Damnit.” Tommy grumbles he knows he could kill Azimio with one hand but now as not the time for violence he thinks as he slips into the boy bathroom</p><p>“You too?” Kurt asks</p><p>“Yep.” Tommy says moving to wipe the red ice out his face and saving his clothes</p><p>“This is unacceptable.” Rachel says descending the stairs</p><p>“Not again.” Brittany groans</p><p>Rachel reaches into her bag and pulls out an action figure. Now that they were famous there were comics, action figures, T-shirt, cereals, underwear, notepads, pencils, wristbands, replicas of their suits and trinkets and fanfiction’s those are weird. Josh remembered seeing the cereal for the first time when he was out shopping for his uncle. “Look at this.” Rachel says holding up the action figure and pointing it’s eyes. “They’re the wrong colour. My eyes are chocolate brown.” She complains</p><p>“I’ve not bought the action figures but I’ve bought the comics they spun the interview we did way out of proportion. I do like the way they’ve made Santana and Brittany or should I say Flare and Submariner lesbians.” Tommy says chuckling as he thumbs through the first issue of the New Directions comic book.</p><p>“Dude no way. Why is your character kissing Shelly Stern?” Puck asks about 10 pages ahead of Josh</p><p>“Oh come on now there’s gonna be a million fan theories that Shelly and I are an item.” Tommy groans</p><p>“No way.” Kurt says</p><p>“What?” Tommy asks as they all look at him</p><p>“Nothing, it's just I’m reading one of these fanfics and oh wow. That’s dirty.” Kurt says</p><p>“What?” Santana asks</p><p>“It’s says ‘Santana, please tie me up and put your cock in my ass and then fill me with your pleasure. Brittany begs. All Santana did was comply.’ Oh god I can’t read on.” Kurt says putting his phone down in disgust. </p><p>“I’m scared now.” Tommy says as the monitor beeps. “Okay. That’s new. New and different. Blaine, Finn with me.” He says as they run out into the garage.</p><p>“Tommy catch.” Santana says throwing a pair of gloves at him</p><p>“Thanks.” Tommy says climbing onto his motorcycle as gunning it forward then when he arrives in the scene the first thing he sees is an electric whip flying at him at flips of the back and over the whip.</p><p>The whip returns the owners hand and Josh grabs his bow as the whip cracks twice against it. “The Dark Archer, so glad you could join us.” The Russian man says</p><p>“It’s your lucky day. We’re doing a deal one day only you get an ass kicking and I get to be a hero.” Tommy says firing two arrows at the man before throwing his bow down and drawing his sword then a lucky swipe gets Tommy the upper hand and leaves the Russian man on the floor and Tommy pulls out the oblivious power source and handing it to Finn who crushed it between his hands</p><p>“You lose. You lose, archer!” The man yells spitting blood</p><p>“What’s your name?” Tommy asks</p><p>“Ivan. Ivan Vanko.” He says chuckling</p><p>“Well Mr. Vanko. Allow me to formally welcome you to the United States of America.” Tommy says punching Ivan in the face. “Take him away.” He says to the cops</p><p>Back that base</p><p>“Artie catch. Analysis that for me would you?” Tommy asks throwing him the remains of the power source from the battle</p><p>“You got it.” Artie says rolling into his and Fynn’s shared lab dubbed playfully by Sam as they speed lab’</p><p>“Thanks. I am going to work on my shot.” Tommy says before walking into the archery range he whistles spinning an arrow between two fingers.</p><p>Then a boom was heard. “I’m okay!” Artie yells</p><p>“Yes an explosion is the definition of fine.” Santana quips</p><p>“What happened?” Tommy asks</p><p>“I’m not really sure. But whatever this is it’s years ahead of anything I’ve ever seen.” Artie says taking off his welding goggles</p><p>“So what is it? And more importantly how do we stop it?” Tommy asks</p><p>“I’ve no idea. But I think I could figure out a work around to bypass the capacitors and cause it to overload and cause a big boom. Or small boom I just need one of your arrows.” Artie says plucking the arrow from Tommy’s hand</p><p>“Guys prison break!” Fynn yells speedrunning into the speed lab</p><p>“Which prison?” Santana asks as she and Tommy stab down on their buttons</p><p>“Iron Heights.” Artie says looking at his computer screen</p><p>“I’ll see you two there.” Tommy says running towards the garage</p><p>“Get back in your cells.” Tommy says his voice deepened</p><p>“No.” One of the prisoners says</p><p>“You just asked for it.” Tommy says firing once and tear gas sprayed out fo the arrow causing the prisoners to flee</p><p>“Is everyone back on their cells?” Tommy asks over comms</p><p>“A block clear.” Brittany says</p><p>“I’ve got B-block on lock.” Finn says</p><p>“Solitary confinement is under control.” Sam says</p><p>“We’ve got the prison back under control. There’s only one prisoner unaccounted for.” Quinn says</p><p>“Who?” Tommy asks</p><p>“A man by the name of Ivan Vanko.” Quinn says</p><p>“Oh come on that’s just not fair.” Tommy says</p><p>“Who’s this guy?” Quinn asks</p><p>“Ivan was the guy who tried to kill us this morning.” Finn says</p><p>“Guys I’m getting reports of a guy in an armoured suit attacking the cops downtown.” Artie says</p><p>“Artie have you finished that arrow?” Tommy asks</p><p>“Not yet.” Artie says</p><p>“As soon as you have get it to me ASAP.” Tommy says getting back on his motorbike and gunning it forward</p><p>“The Archer. Come to die.” Vanko says</p><p>“Not today.” Tommy says firing arrow after arrow each one glancing off his armour</p><p>“Archer catch.” Fynn yells, stopping throwing an arrow at Tommy before sipping away.</p><p>“Tommy aim for the reactor.” Artie says in his mind</p><p>“All right.” Tommy says loading the arrow into his bow and firing the arrow goes through the glass of the suits reactor and then there’s a blinding flash and a searing heat and then Tommy sees Vanko laying in his back with a small blast hole in his armour</p><p>“Nice job Brainwave.” Tommy says </p><p>“Did it work?” Artie asks</p><p>“Like a treat.” Tommy says climbing onto his motorbike</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Three Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy yells out in pain as Abomination hit him in the side of the head his skull was ringing and he could taste the blood in his mouth. “Ow.” He groans before passing out</p><p>“Tommy, you okay?” Brittany asks, her voice sounds echoey and far away.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Tommy lies</p><p>“Come on. The cops are taking him to a prison for superhumans in the North China Sea.” Brittany says helping him up</p><p>“Ra’s?” Tommy says think he saw his old mentor and trainer</p><p>“What was that?” Brittany asks looking in the same direction as Tommy</p><p>“Nothing. I’m gonna go clear my head.” Tommy says climbing onto his motorcycle driving off before Brittany could stop him. “What are you doing here Ra’s?” He asks</p><p>“I’m not actually here. You’re hallucinating you’ve gotten sloppy without me to guide you.” Ra’s says as Tommy fires and arrow and Ra’s catches it</p><p>“I don’t need your help. You're a killer! You got Elektra killed!” Tommy yells</p><p>“She got herself killed.” Ra’s says</p><p>“You cared about us both. Loved us like your own children. And when Elektra died you didn’t give two shits you just moved right on to training me to be the Immortal Iron Fist.” Tommy says </p><p>“And yet you’ve forgotten your training.” Ra’s says before Tommy pulls off his glove and lashes out with a glowing fist.</p><p>“I’m walking away now.” Tommy says </p><p>At home</p><p>“Mom, dad?” Tommy says walking in the door to his GDEA safehouse</p><p>“Look how big you’ve gotten. My little Tom-Tom is all grown up.” Rebecca says</p><p>“Mom, dad, how can you be here? You died in that helicopter crash five years ago.” Tommy says</p><p>Five years ago</p><p>“Hey kid, are you excited to go to Thailand?” Malcolm asks</p><p>“Yeah, I heard that the food is the best in the world.” Young Tommy says</p><p>“It is my little Tom-Tom.” Rebecca says</p><p>Over the Himalayas</p><p>The seatbelt sign comes on and the plane enters a nose dive and Rebecca and Malcolm are sucked out through a hole in the roof. Then it smashes into the ground. “You’re safe now.” The man in the mask says as he pulls Tommy from the wreckage</p><p>“You stand before me just seventeen years old asking me to train you? What can you bring to the League of Assassins?” The man who calls himself Ra’s al Ghul says so Tommy did the one he could think of magic he pulled a quarter from behind the young girl's ear. “Good I shall name you Al Sa-Her the Magician.” He says</p><p>“Thank you Ra’s.” Tommy says giving a kurt bow</p><p>Back at base</p><p>“Hey Artie can you read my mind to see if I’m losing it I’m hallucinating.” Tommy says</p><p>“Sure thing. Nope you’re not losing it. Whatever it’s not inside your head or if it is I can’t find it. Look when you start seeing ghosts they’re usually trying to tell you something. Maybe listen to them.” Artie says</p><p>Tommy fires arrow after arrow when one ricochets off a blade. “Elektra?” Tommy says</p><p>“What’s the matter Tommy? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Elektra says</p><p>4 and half years ago</p><p>“Welcome to K-un Lun.” The man there says</p><p>“I’m here to learn the ways to harness my chi and centre my mind and body.” Tommy says</p><p>“We can teach you that. First you must see Elektra Natchios.” The elder says</p><p>“Thank you sir.” Tommy says</p><p>“Elektra Natchios?” Tommy asks knocking on the door of the room the elder told him about.</p><p>“That’s me. What do you want?” Elektra asks</p><p>“The elders sent me. Said I need to come talk to you?” Tommy says</p><p>“Ah, yes right you need to centre yourself. Breath in and breathe out.” Elektra says</p><p>Six months later</p><p>Blindfolded Tommy stands in the centre of a room of four body’s he can feel their breathing moving the air currents around hear their heart beats he lashes out a back kick knocking one of the attackers down he tosses both batons hitting to two more of his attackers the final heartbeat he knew. “Elektra.” Tommy says, smirking he dodges as Elektra’s blade slices through air concentrating Tommy catches Elektra’s wrist pushing down on the nerves causing her to drop it then Tommy lashes out a foot planted into her chest knocking her to the ground. “I win. Again.” Tommy says</p><p>“I’ll get you eventually.” Elektra says standing up</p><p>“But not today.” Tommy says</p><p>A year later</p><p>“Elektra has died?” Tommy asks</p><p>“Yes she has Al Sa-Her and now you will take her place as the next Immortal Iron Fist.” Ra’s says</p><p>The present</p><p>“You believe honour the dead by fighting but you don't, yoh honour the dead by living and you are going to keep living.” Elektra says</p><p>“Thank you Elektra.” Tommy says</p><p>“Tommy Abomination is back!” Artie yells</p><p>“I got this alone. I’ve got a secret that I’ve kept hidden for too damn long.” Tommy says climbing onto his bike.</p><p>On Adams and O’Neil</p><p>“Hey Abomination. Boo!” Tommy yells before lashing out with a glowing fist knocking Abomination down on his ass</p><p>“You get him?” Santana asks</p><p>“Yeah.” Tommy says</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nobu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was enjoying himself if you'd told him that this time 3 months ago he'd be a superhero he'd have laughed in your face and told you that that part of his life was behind him but now not so much. “Tommy breaking and entering on 36th street and Burbank.” Mr Shue says over comms</p><p>“On my way.” Tommy says</p><p>“The Dark Archer. Welcome to your death.” The man in red says</p><p>“Hello. Shall we dance?” Tommy asks as Nobu throws a series of bo shurikens at him “I’ll take that as a yes.” He quips as he blocks the bo shurikens</p><p>“That was just the beginning.” Nobu says before drawing a knife with a hook on the end of a rope</p><p>“A kyoketsu-shoge.” Tommy says as the blade swipes towards him he throws both arms up to protect his face and the blade slice right through his suit and the high grade League armour underneath a several more swipes through his chest and back, thighs and other parts of his body leave his on ground bleeding when Fynn finds him.</p><p>“Mr Shue, Tommy’s really injuried I’m counting at least twenty different lacerations several hundred bruise and I’ve no idea if anything is broken.” Fynn says</p><p>“Get him back here now.” Mr Shue says</p><p>Back at base</p><p>“What the hell happened to you?” Santana asks</p><p>“It’s lovely to see you too Santana.” Tommy groans feeling the stitches all across his body</p><p>“Okay honesty time who was that guy?” Sam asks</p><p>“His name is Nobu and I know him from my past. He was trained at K’un Lun and he used a kyoketsu-shoge that sliced right through my armour and this thing stops bullets. I can’t stop him alone.” Tommy says trying to stand up as Mr Shue pushes him back down</p><p>“Rest now Tommy you had twenty two separate lacerations and countless bruises.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“I’ve gotta stop him.” Tommy says struggling to stand up</p><p>“And you will when you’re ready.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“Santana in the base of my suit case is a wooden box with Chinese symbols on it in there you’ll find a small brown bag and mortar and pestle, get them and bring them to me. Fynn boil the kettle and bring me a mug”. Tommy instructs</p><p>“All right?” They both say inquisitively they both return and Tommy grinds up the herbs and puts them in the water and drinks it as Puck sniffs the residue</p><p>“That is disgusting.” Puck says gagging</p><p>“Yeah but it heals my wounds much faster.” Tommy says before his wounds heal completely with minimal scarring</p><p>“So how are we going to win?” Finn asks</p><p>“I’m sorry, we?” Tommy asks</p><p>“Yeah we. So what’s the plan?” Finn asks</p><p>“I need ropes enough to cover three quarters of my forearms and my fists for Muay Thai boxing ropes.” Tommy says</p><p>“How do these Muay Thai boxing ropes work?” Puck asks</p><p>“They increase my damage. I can’t beat him any other way.” Tommy says </p><p>“Catch.” Fynn says zipping back into the room with a length of hemp rope in his hand.</p><p>“Thanks.” Tommy says before putting his suit on and wrapping the rope around his wrists and fist. “Let’s roll.” He says before leaping out of bed</p><p>In a warehouse downtown</p><p>“Nobu. Nobu where are you?!” Tommy calls out in a sing song voice</p><p>“The Dark Archer.” Nobu says</p><p>“Let’s dance.” Tommy says dropping low into a Krav Maga pose he lashes out with his left fist feeling it connect with Nobus face seeing the blood fly out of his mouth he flips back effortlessly as Nobu draws a pair of wooden batons. “Oh that’s new.” He notes as the come crashing down onto his boxing ropes he lands a spin kick into Nobu’s side sending him sailing across the room</p><p>“Now you die, Dark Archer!” Nobu yells getting up and running at Tommy</p><p>“Oh shit!” Tommy yells attempting to dive left but feels Nobu’s shoulder slams into his chest and all the wind flies out of his body. “Ow.” He groans</p><p>“Give up Archer.” Nobu says</p><p>“Never.” Tommy says wiping the blood off his head Tommy dashes forward and lands a blow to the back of Nobu’s neck and he crumples Tommy stalks forwards when suddenly one of Nobu’s batons strikes his left temple. “Oh, come on that’s just cheating.” He groans, massaging his temple when a fist strikes his face repeatedly. “Ow, ow. Ow!” Tommy screams before headbutting Nobu stunning him</p><p>“Archer duck!” Brittany yells firing a jet of fire setting Nobu on fire he runs around attempting to set them on fire before Quinn puts him out with her ice powers</p><p>“Who’s your employer?” Tommy asks</p><p>“The Hand and Dr Myren send their regards.” Nobu says before dying</p><p>“Tommy, who's the Hand?” Finn asks</p><p>“I need answers on my own. This is my fight.” Tommy says running before anyone else can stop him or process what’s happened</p><p>K-un Lun</p><p>“I need information on the Hand. And a man named Nobu.” Tommy says bowing before the elders</p><p>You find all you need in the library Iron Fist.” The elder says</p><p>“Nobu.” Tommy says thumbing through the book. “Ah-ha the Hand. The five heretics were cast out from K-un Lun for wishing to use chi become immortal. They have existed throughout time. Nobu was a student here once cast out for being too violent and aggressive seeks to destroy the Immortal Iron Fist.” Tommy reads aloud</p><p>Back at base</p><p>“Tommy explain who the Hand is?” Santana says</p><p>“The Hand is an organisation that according to the records at K’un Lun transcends time and Nobu trained at K’un Lun but that’s all it said but it did say that the Hand never gives up.” Tommy says his face gloomy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lima Bank Hostage situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mr Merlyn, your eight o’clock is here.” Laura Tommy’s assistant says</p><p>“Thank you Laura. Mr Bakuto.” Tommy says standing up shaking hands with the man across from him opening his jacket</p><p>“Mr Meryln I’ll be brief as I know you have school soon.” Bakuto says</p><p>“Thank you. I’ve reviewed your request and I confident my company can help you build your spaceship and I’m going to throw a personal stake in this because this proposal sounds fuckin’ awesome. Excuse my language.” Tommy says</p><p>“It’s quite all right. But thank you for reviewing this. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Bakuto says standing up and walking out</p><p>“Laura bring the car around I’m gonna get changed.” Tommy says</p><p>“Yes sir.” Laura says over the phone</p><p>Tommy pulls off his suit and pulls on jeans and t-shirt with his signature leather jacket and his GDEA watch when suddenly a small explosion is heard Tommy ducks and slams down on his button his watch as he changes into his suit. “The Dark Archer.” The man says</p><p>“Hey you’re breaking and entering but that’s okay because now I get to kick your ass and send you to prison.” Tommy says firing three arrows as the man fires a gun at him as the bullets slam into his chest by the time he’s back up the attacker is gone and Tommy realizes The Dark Archer has to disappear and then Tommy has to reappear terrified. “Laura what happened?” Tommy asks appearing from his office</p><p>“Somebody with a gun attacked us but one of those New Directions saved us.” Laura says</p><p>“Is the car here?” Tommy asks</p><p>“Yes it’s waiting.” Laura says</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Tommy says</p><p>“To school.” Tommy says to his driver as he gets in the car</p><p>“Hey where is everyone?” Tommy asks walking down the stairs</p><p>“Mission. Earthquake in Vancouver they sent Puck with his invincibility, Rachel as a way to crack through the thicker stuff, Finn as a rescue operator, Tina to provide an extra hand too by walking through walls, Fynn to get the injured to the field hospital, Mike to help Finn in the wreckage, Artie is building shit over there, Sam as a human generator and Mercedes is helping to grow stuff. But would you care to explain this?” Quinn says pointing to the news report on the attack at his office</p><p>“I’ll explain later. So we’re the B-team?” Tommy asks deflecting Quinn’s question</p><p>“Pretty much. Because our powers aren’t useful.” Santana says</p><p>“Awesome cause I got homework to do.” Tommy says</p><p>Then the crime alert beeps. “We’ve got a hostage situation at the Lima Bank downtown.” Quinn says</p><p>“Suit up.” Tommy says as they push their separate buttons gaining their suits they arrive Tommy on his motorcycle the other through various means</p><p>“New Directions thank god you're here.” Captain Ohyama says</p><p>“What are we looking at?” Tommy asks</p><p>“One guy, seven hostages. And he specifically asked that the New Directions come and stop him.” Ohyama says</p><p>“Well take it from here Captain.” Tommy says as they enter the building they walk in the building they see a guy in a green cloak a steel knight like armour and a metal faceplate and a helmet with a pair of horns and a sceptre in his hand standing over the hostages. “Hold on you attacked me at my office this morning.” Tommy says</p><p>“What? Hey reindeer games. Let them go!” Santana growls</p><p>“Okay. They’ve served their purpose.” The man says as the hostages run past them</p><p>“Who are you and what do you want?” Tommy asks</p><p>“I’m Dr. Myren. And I’m going to destroy you all.” He says</p><p>“Can I torch this guy yet?” Brittany asks</p><p>“Not just yet. What do you want with us?” Tommy asks</p><p>“To destroy you because with you humanity will become weak dependent on a group of twelve years old.” Myren says</p><p>“I’ll have you know we're seventeen well they’re seventeen twenty two. But is that what you want, you want to be us? You wanna be a hero?” Tommy asks</p><p>“Heroes die.” Myren says</p><p>“Only if you can outmatch them.” Tommy says flinging his hand for an arrow</p><p>“Can I torch him now?” Brittany asks again</p><p>“Go ahead.” Tommy says as Brittany stalks towards him hands on fire as soon as she got close the flames seemed to go out and she couldn’t get them back</p><p>“Flare what’s wrong?” Tommy asks trying to keep the panic out of his voice</p><p>“I don’t know!” Brittany yells</p><p>“What’s going on with her?” Blaine asks as Tommy loads his bow</p><p>“Figure it out.” Myren says as Tommy fires his arrow and a stream of acid melts it</p><p>“Oh that’s just cheating.” Tommy says</p><p>Then Brittany collapses. “Flare!” Santana yells.</p><p>“Submariner get them out of here.” Tommy says</p><p>“No.” Santana says standing with Tommy. </p><p>“You are so unbelievably stubborn sometimes.” Tommy says throwing his bow down and drawing his sword</p><p>Tommy rushes in and engages Myren in a fight his blade clashing with the blade of Myren’s sceptre then Quinn jumps in the way and Myren stabs her in the chest Tommy with an expert move hooking the blade with the curve of his scimitar and flinging it away.</p><p>“Submariner get them out of here! Now! That’s an order!” Tommy yells as the sceptre flys in an arc Blaine tries to slow it but he’s as weak as a kitten now and his powers don’t work the sceptre slices through Brittany’s shoulder, Rachel's shins, Blaine’s palms and smashes into Santana’s left temple. “Oh, I’m gonna regret this.” He says to himself pulling off his glove his fist glowing yellow as Myren rushes to attack him he strikes out with the glowing fist knocking Myren away</p><p>“Wow!” Sam yells with the last of his energy</p><p>“Get them out of here!” Tommy yells as a stream of acid sprays him clean in the face. “Wow.” He says looking at the world on fire. He turns around at the subtle sound of beeping. “Oh, come on.” Tommy says, jumping out the window as they blow out and glass rains down. “That sucked.” Tommy murmurs limping away to his bike</p><p>Back at the base</p><p>“Ow.” Tommy says limping out of the garage.</p><p>“Tommy what happened to you? And what was that punch?” Santana asks</p><p>“Well I jumped out a window cause he tried to blow me up. And that’s a trade secret I’ll tell you later but right now I have a big problem I can’t see. Well blind but not blind this is all very complicated.” Tommy says</p><p>“What?!” Santana asks</p><p>“Yeah I turned around to fight him and he was gone and in his place was a bomb so I jumped out a window and landed funny. And he fired some kind of chemical shit from his gauntlet and then I got blinded but using my other senses gives myself this sort of impressionistic painting.” Tommy says</p><p>“You okay?” Sam asks</p><p>“Yes and no.” Tommy says</p><p>“What?” Brittany asks</p><p>“Tommy a word.” Mr Shue says appearing in the door</p><p>“Santana, pass me that stick?” Tommy asks and Santana does so </p><p>“What happened?” Mr Shue asks</p><p>“There was a hostage situation at the bank and this guy was as fast as me and just as strong but not as quick in the draw. I never told you my whole past, did I?” Tommy says</p><p>“No.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“When I was seventeen my helicopter crashed in the Himalayas I was found by the League they took me in and trained me they called me the Magician. I had a knack for archery and the sword. The league trained me to do anything to get to the end. And I learned to control my chi in a place called K,un-Lun there they called me the Immortal Iron Fist. But this guy went one step further his sceptre it had a rock inside a larger blue rock but when any of the people with powers got close it was like they received a fast acting shot of poison. It weakened them practically to the point of death if I hadn’t got them out. Then he shot some chemical shit at me and now I can’t see but I’m getting this sort of impressionistic painting using my other senses. It's like the world on fire. That meteorite it gave them their powers but what if it also has the ability to disable like the metahuman dampeners in DC comics.” Tommy says</p><p>“It’s possible.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“Need to do more research though.” Tommy says</p><p>“On what?” Mr Shue asks </p><p>“How my powers work.” Tommy says before walking away</p><p>Tommy stands in the gym and wraps hand wraps around his hands he can see the punching bag well he can hear it moving back and forth and smell the material the bag is made from. He strikes out with a series of flurried punches each one hurting the bag with perfect accuracy it was like he could still see using his other senses it was fantastic</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Who Is This Guy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, Mr Shue is gone for the day. I think we should discuss the identity of Dr Myren.” Rachel says</p><p>“Hold up who put you in charge Manhands?” Santana asks</p><p>“She’s right we should all be working together on this and I'm the only one who got in a proper fight with this guy.” Tommy says</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, but I’m Rachel Barbra Berry.” Rachel says</p><p>“Yeah I’m Tommy Merlyn genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and the Immortal Iron Fist I’ve got expertise in tracking, archery, sword skills and I’m the only person who could save you all.” Tommy argues back</p><p>“All right ladies, ladies calm down.” Quinn says</p><p>“I’m gonna go hit something.” Tommy says before walking away</p><p>His fists thrust out colliding with the punching bag. “Knock knock.” Mr Shue says knocking on the door</p><p>“What do you want?” Tommy asks stopping punching</p><p>“I figured you might need something to protect your head if your powers work anything like Daredevils and if you suffer a blow to your head it could affect your senses. So I had the tech team build you this.” Mr Shue says setting the attaché case on the table in the gym before popping the lid</p><p>“Nice.” Tommy says running his fingers over the armour</p><p>“Red will stop a bullet and blue will stop a knife depending on the angle.” Mr Shue explains</p><p>“Everyone bank robbery at a bank on 21st street and Burbank.” Artie yells if we the PA system</p><p>“Suit up.” Mr Shue says as Tommy pushes the button on his watch</p><p>A bank on 21st street and Burbank</p><p>“All right I’m gonna take the roof see what we’re dealing with from the roof.” Finn says</p><p>“No need, six guys, all armed, five armed with AR-15’s and the leader is armed with a Springfield XD 9mm subcompact. I know all this from the vibrations.” Tommy says</p><p>“These new powers of yours are well cool.” Kurt comments</p><p>“All right let's roll.” Tommy says drawing his baton</p><p>“What’s going on over there?” The head thief asks as Josh takes out one of the thieves</p><p>“Boo.” Tommy says before punching the leader in his face. “Leaders down. How are we looking on the others?” He asks over the comms</p><p>“We’ve got it all under control and we’re freeing the hostages now.” Puck says</p><p>“I’ll see you back at base as I'm late for work.” Tommy says running out of bank and then once he's back at school calls for his car</p><p>“Good day at school sir?” His driver asks</p><p>“Meh, it was so, so.” Tommy says sitting back down</p><p>“Mr Bakuto.” Tommy says as he walks into his office shaking hands with the other man</p><p>“Tommy.” Bakuto says</p><p>“Have a seat.” Tommy says gesturing to the seat on the opposite side of his desk</p><p>“Thank you.” He says sitting on the offered chair</p><p>Then Tommy’s phone rings. “One minute.” Tommy says before answering the phone. “Laura what is it?” He says into the phone</p><p>“Mr Merlyn there’s girl here says she’s a friend of yours.” Laura says over the phone</p><p>“Send her into the lobby of my office.” Tommy says. “I’m so sorry a friend of mine has arrived I’ll just be a minute.” He says standing up and grabbing his white stick</p><p>“No problem.” Bakuto says</p><p>“Santana what are you doing here?” Tommy asks </p><p>“I came to check on you. Make sure you’re safe.” Santana says</p><p>“Well I’m fine. No need to worry.” Tommy says</p><p>“Who’s your friend?” Santana asks</p><p>“A guy who asked me to invest in a project and I said yes.” Tommy says</p><p>“Just eyeballing it I’d say he’s Myren. Yeah, right height, right build.” Santana says</p><p>“What? No, no way Bakuto isn’t Myren.” Tommy says</p><p>“Who was the last guy in your office?” Santana asks</p><p>“Bakuto. Why?” Tommy asks</p><p>“Then what happened minutes after he left?” Santana asks</p><p>“Myren showed up. No, no way.” Tommy says shaking his head</p><p>“Review the evidence. Bakuto showed up at your office, minutes after he left Myren showed up and then at the bank he blinded you so that you would be sidelined permanently.” Santana says</p><p>“I’ll prove it to you. Tonight you and me are gonna commit B&amp;E.” Tommy says</p><p>That night</p><p>“Tommy what are we doing here?” Santana asks</p><p>“I’m proving to you that Bakuto isn’t Myren.” Tommy states simply</p><p>“Yeah but why are we here?” Santana asks</p><p>“This is Bakuto’s personal research facility if there’s going to be any evidence, which there isn’t going to be, it’ll be here.” Tommy says</p><p>“Okay.” Santana says as Tommy moves and picks the lock. “Okay, I can smell, kerosene, ethanol and butane. Someone’s planning to burn this place down.” He says sniffing the air. “Santana?” He calls out then hear a faint thud. “Oh I hate when you’re right.” Tommy groans hefting Santana over his shoulder before kicking the door only to see it’s been chained shut from the outside. “Oh, that’s not good.” Tommy says</p><p>“Tommy what’s happening?” Santana asks groaning.</p><p>“Uh, well short story short someone set this place on fire your past out and the doors chained shut from the outside. Hold on the skylight.” Tommy says grabbing a grappling hook and putting his hand around Santana’s waist. “Hold on.” He says as the hook pulls them up into and through the skylight</p><p>“We should get down off the roof before it collapses in on itself.” Santana says</p><p>“Yeah.” Tommy says</p><p>“So still don’t believe me?” Santana says</p><p>“No I believe you that someone was using Bakuto’s for late night experiments. But Myren isn’t Bakuto.” Tommy says </p><p>Elsewhere</p><p>“What! Dammit. All right we can make this work.” The man says</p><p>“Yes sir I can arrange for a new lab to be biult.” The other man says</p><p>“See to that this one is in a place where nobody will find it.” The first man says before taking off his mask revealing it to be Bakuto. “Six year of careful planning and months of work waiting for that meteorite and what happens a bunch of school kids get in the way? This is unbelievable.” Bakuto says slamming his fist in the table</p><p>“We can make this work.” The other man says stepping out of the shadows to reveal the face of Agent Will Schuester.</p><p>“See to it that you throw these kids off our scent we need more time.” Bakuto says to Mr Shue</p><p>“Yes sir.” Mr Shue says before walking out</p><p>Back at base</p><p>“What happened to you teo?” Brittany asks looking at the tall boy and shorter girl streaked in soot and stinking of smoke</p><p>“We were run down a lead and it turned into an arson. We got locked in there I somone tried to set us on fire.” Tommy says</p><p>“Did you find anything?” Quinn asks</p><p>“It’s unconfirmed but I’m finally ready to admit maybe Bakuto is Dr Myren.” Tommy says writing Bakuto’s name at the top of board and circling it</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun, dun, dun shock and bomb Mr Shue sold them out of course this dramatic irony so Tommy and team don’t know this now it’s all about padding it a bit until Myren’s plan is ready. Comment what you think of this plot twist and how Tommy and others are gonna react when they find out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Black Manta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tommy shots fired at a theatre downtown.” Artie says</p><p>“On my way.” Tommy says taking off at a run</p><p>Downtown</p><p>“Artie I think we've got a computer glitch there’s no one here.” Tommy says</p><p>“No the police said it was here he had a laser rifle.” Artie says as a volley of laser shots fires at Tommy</p><p>“Found our man.” Tommy says jumping behind an abandoned police car. “Artie I need back up.” He says</p><p>“I’ve got Flare and The Streak close by. Sending them to your location.” Artie says</p><p>“Good I’ll just keep him busy.” Tommy says</p><p>“Hello Archer.” The man says</p><p>“Let’s play.” Tommy says taking his batons out and leaping over the car. He ducks and swerves around the laser shots and lands upon the man when suddenly he teleports and he’s four feet away and Tommy brings both batons crashing down into the concrete he tosses one and the guy teleports again</p><p>“Hey. What are we dealing with?” Fynn asks</p><p>“A teleporter with a las-rifle.” Tommy says</p><p>“Right.” Brittany says landing next to the two boys</p><p>“On three?” Tommy asks</p><p>“Three.” Brittany yells as they charge flurry of shots fire at the three teens the armour in their suits take the brunt of the shots but by the time they’re back up the guy is gone.</p><p>“Artie we’ve got a problem. I’m looking at this theatre. It's not a theatre, it's a hidden army base.” Tommy says</p><p>“Oh dear. No that’s an army base it’s a CDC cold storage room. I’ve got some contacts there. I’m also calling in a hazmat squad.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“Guys get back here now till we know what’s missing there’s nothing we can do.” Artie says</p><p>“On our way.” The three say taking off at superspeed into the air and across rooftops</p><p>Back at base</p><p>“So do we know what’s stolen yet?” Tommy asks</p><p>“Yes. That’s the good news.” Artie says</p><p>“And the bad news?” Brittany asks</p><p>“It’s an experimental type of sarin gas and we believe he has a way to deliver the payload as well.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“How? Aerological or through the water?” Tommy adks</p><p>“He plans to use an aerosol dispersal device to spread the gas. This was posted twenty minutes ago.” Mr Shue says as video begins playing</p><p>“Greetings New Directions, as you probably know by now I have stolen two tons of sarin gas. I have only one demand: you all come and stop yourselves. You have one hour to do so.” The man in video says</p><p>“We can’t stop him if he releases the payload and we'll all be dead in minutes. We need something to stop them.” Puck says</p><p>“I knew inevitably we’d come into contact with a bio agent which is why I built these. Custom built with sensors for radiation and harmful toxins comes with a built in oxygen purifier and other cool features.” Artie says</p><p>“What do you call them?” Brittany asks</p><p>“I call them the haz-suits. Yeah I’m still working on the name.” Artie says rubbing the back of his neck</p><p>“Suit up.” Tommy says as they step into the suit cabinets as whoosh of air is felt and then they’re in their suits </p><p>“Tommy I made you one last thing. Just for this one mission.” Artie says handing Tommy something it was heavy he ran his fingers along the cool metal and felt the spikes of the trident</p><p>“Nice.” Tommy says twirling it in his hands</p><p>“All right let's find this guy.” Tommy says</p><p>“All right. I’ve got nothing in The Glades.” Santana says doing a grid search of the city using her tracking</p><p>“I got nothing in uptown.” Puck says doing a grid search of the city using her tracking</p><p>“I got it. Downtown, 3rd and Riverside.” Finn says</p><p>“On my way.” They all say</p><p>3rd and Riverside</p><p>“So New Directions you found me. I’m impressed.” The man says</p><p>“Before you, you know, inevitably lose to us. Why don’t you tell us your supervillain name?” Puck asks</p><p>“Black Manta.” He says</p><p>“Very nice. Very menacing.” Tommy says</p><p>“What’s the game plan?” Tina asks</p><p>“Uh, I’m gonna fight him with Puck, Finn, Blaine and Brittany, Quinn see if you can freeze the sarin gas. If not you need to get it up, up and away.” Tommy says</p><p>“Shall we then.” Manta asks, drawing a knife made from whale bone.</p><p>“Oh now that’s just cruel. Chrono now!” Tommy yells as Blaine slows Black Manta’s time to a crawl Tommy jumps into the fight by the time Tommy has landed a decent blow the effect have worn off and Manta is back in the fight he swipes and dodges left Tommy bring the bottom end of the trident up and knocks the helmet of Black Manta. Ducking under the blade Tommy steps back before bringing the trident up and knocking the knife out Black Manta’s hands. “Surrender.” Tommy says holding the trident against his neck</p><p>“Never.” Manta says as a gauntlet blade pops out</p><p>“Oh shit!” Puck yells as the blade swipes at them</p><p>“I got this.” Tommy says twirling the trident in his hand and lashing out with the butt of the trident stunning Black Manta momentarily before Tommy sweeps his leg and breaks it as Manta howls in pain they walk over to the weapon</p><p>“How we looking?” Tommy asks</p><p>“There’s too many deadman switches. I can’t defuse it.” Quinn says</p><p>“Right we need to get it up, up and away. All in under 12 minutes.” Tommy says</p><p>“Right. Artie you’re sure you’ll be safe?” Quinn asks over comms</p><p>“99, 98, you should be fine.” Artie says</p><p>“Well should be, is as good as we get in this line of work.” Quinn says as she and Rachel pick up the bomb and begin to fly away with it. </p><p>“Please, please, please, please, please.” Tommy mutters fingers crossed as they see the thing explode high above their heads. “Well that’s a job well done. Now one final question. Who do you work for?” Tommy asks, grabbing Black Manta.</p><p>“Dr. Myren sends his regards. Because his next friend will be too dead to give them to you.” Black Manta says</p><p>“Damnit.” Tommy says before Black Manta’s lights out</p><p>“Did we get a positive ID on our Black Manta?” Tommy asks</p><p>“Yes we did. I ran his face through facial recognition and got a hit. David Hyde.” Artie says</p><p>“See to it he’s thrown in Arkham Asylum.” Tommy says</p><p>At Arkham Asylum</p><p>“You better get used to these four walls because they're the only thing you’re gonna see for a long time. Do you what the jail time is for domestic terrorism is? Up to 100 years in prison. Of course if you give us Myren you only get 20 years max. So tell me where I can find Myren and I’ll see he gets your jail time.” Tommy says</p><p>“All right Myren told me to meet him on the corner of Adams and O’Neil when the job was done. And he’d pay me.” David says</p><p>“Tell me did you meet him for weapons or a plan?” Tommy asks</p><p>“I met him and another guy on 1st Street and O’Neil.” David says</p><p>“A name. Can you name the other guy in the room?” Tommy asks</p><p>“He didn’t mention in fact he didn’t say anything and he was wearing a mask.” David says</p><p>“Thank you. Tell the prison to prepare for another prison. Guys meet me on 1st and O'Neil. We’re putting the end to Myren.” Tommy says</p><p>1st and O'Neil</p><p>“Myren come out. You’re surrounded.” Tommy says</p><p>“He’s not here.” Quinn says</p><p>“What? Dammit! Hyde lied to me.” Tommy says</p><p>“Found this.” Finn says holding a laptop</p><p>“Hold on there’s a video file.” Fynn says pressing play</p><p>“Hello New Directions if you’re watching this then David Hyde had flipped on me and sold me up the river but unfortunately you’ve been misinformed. I am not here. I was never here. Goodbye New Directions.” Myren says as smoke begins to pour from under the keyboard.</p><p>“Plastic explosives. Everyone out now!” Tommy yells they throw themselves onto the dirty yellow grass as the building explodes</p><p>“Okay we need to run.” Tommy says</p><p>“Why?” Puck asks</p><p>“Why? Because a building we were in just exploded. Actually we probably explain what we were doing here.” Tommy says</p><p>“New Directions what happened here?” Ohyama asks</p><p>“Uh, well you remember the man from the bank? He tricked us into coming here and used a laptop loaded with enough plastic explosives to weaken the structural supports on the Merlyn Global building.” Tommy says</p><p>“Well thanks to you no one was hurt.” Ohyama says</p><p>“Always happy to help.” Tommy says as they walk away</p><p>Elsewhere</p><p>“Dammit. You told me we could trust Black Manta. You have failed me Agent Schuester. Don’t make the same mistake twice.” Bakuto says</p><p>“I think you’ll find our next candidate William Tockman much more pleasing.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“What does he do?” Bakuto asks</p><p>“He’s equipped with a degree in computer science. He'll hack the New Directions and they’ll be unable to stop you and the world will be yours.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“Good see to it that the New Directions are destroyed.” Bakuto says</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Clock King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yesterday Kord Enterprise was robbed, now this robbery was precise down to the second.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“What was stolen? And any fatalities?” Tommy asks</p><p>“A skeleton key. And one guard was killed.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“What’s a skeleton key?” Brittany asks</p><p>“It’s an electronic key that can open any lock hack into any server and get past any encryption.” Artie explains</p><p>“That’s not all. A man was found murder this morning.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“Murder weapon?” Santana asks</p><p>“A minute hand.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“I’m sorry, did you just say a minute hand? Like a minute hand on a clock?” Puck asks</p><p>“Exactly.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“Do we have a positive I.D. on the vic?” Tommy asks</p><p>“Eddie Walzack.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“I put Walzack away once there’s no way he could pull a job like that alone.” Tommy says</p><p>“You’re right the thumbprint reader on the case the skeleton key was stolen from was hacked remotely.” Artie says</p><p>“And whoever he or she is they’re better than anyone I’ve ever seen.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“At Merlyn Global we were working on something similar. We couldn’t get it to work. We were designing ours to help codebreakers against foreign intelligence targets. But I shut the project down once I realised I was building another weapon for cyberwarfare.” Tommy says</p><p>“What?” Brittany says</p><p>“With the right know how it could be modified to open a bank vault. Any bank vault.” Tommy says</p><p>“I figure once it's clipped into a network I can track it.” Artie says</p><p>“Well we’ve got to wait. I know what we can do. Cross reference Walzack’s know associates with decryption analysts on the NSA watchlist.” Tommy says</p><p>“On it but it could take time. And it’s not as if every day you see someone with an affinity for clock parts and hacking is really good at covering their tracks.” Artie says</p><p>“Well luckily you’re good at uncovering them.” Tommy says</p><p>“Tommy! Bank robbery in progress at Windmere bank.” Artie says</p><p>“Santana, Quinn with me. On our way.” Tommy says</p><p>At Windmere bank</p><p>“I got something. The vaults open. But they’re already gone.” Tommy says</p><p>“I think I might know where. The skeleton key operates on an OFDM wireless signal. I'm picking up a signal in the alley next to the bank.” Artie says</p><p>“Heading there now.” Tommy says</p><p>“But you won’t be heading there.” Tockman says</p><p>“What was that?” Tommy asks</p><p>“He’s hacked our transmission.” Artie says</p><p>“My associates may be headed to the alley, but the 940 bus from Crescent Circle is about to collide with Lima Express.” Tockman says</p><p>“Oh my god he’s right, the 940 is head straight for tracks at Amherst.” Artie says</p><p>“By my calculations you can’t be in two places at once.” Tockman says</p><p>“He doesn’t know there’s three of us.” Tommy says</p><p>Tommy races out into the alley, ducks two bullets and tosses one of his batons, catching Tockman in the head drawing some blood.</p><p>“He’s in the transit department network. He’s hacked the signaling system. I can’t get the crossing barriers down.” Artie says</p><p>“Those buses have radios. Can you break in, wave then off?” Santana asks</p><p>“No, he’s keeping me out.” Artie says</p><p>“Quinn Freeze the wheels!” Santana yells</p><p>“On it.” Quinn says using her abilities to freeze the wheels halting the bus before it hits the train</p><p>“Another job well done.” Quinn says as they fly away</p><p>Back a base</p><p>“What do we know?” Tommy asks</p><p>“He hacked into our frequency. Somehow gained remote access. But I upgraded our firewall.” Artie says</p><p>“Did you analyse the blood I gave you?” Tommy asks</p><p>“Yes. There’s significant cell damage and the platelet count is extremely low. I ran those factors through a medical device and came up with a disease. MacGregor’s syndrome leads to fluid buildup in the lungs leading to oxygen deprivation leading to multi system organ failure. It’s terminal. And it’s rare. Really rare. So I paired that with the way he hacked our computers and I ran a search for people with computer science degrees and MacGregor’s and got a match. Meet William Tockman. Former encryption engineer at. Wait for it. Kord Enterprises.” Artie says</p><p>“What’s the point? He'll be dead before he can spend the money.” Puck says</p><p>“The money is not for him. It’s for his family. His sister specifically. She’s got cystic fibrosis and needs a lung transplant.” Artie says</p><p>“Get me an address please.” Tommy says</p><p>“52 Nelson way.” Artie says</p><p>“Thank you.” Tommy says</p><p>52 Nelson way</p><p>“This area doesn’t smell very residential.” Tommy says</p><p>“Doesn’t look it either.” Santana says</p><p>“Let’s go.” Quinn says</p><p>“That’s Tockman’s ride.” Tommy says</p><p>“How can you tell?” Santana asks</p><p>“I can smell the dried blood.” Tommy says opening the door to reveal a WiFi router on the floor. “Tockman’s not here. Just a WiFi router.” He says</p><p>“Artie can you hack it?” Santana asks</p><p>“Bitch please. I am on it. Whatever’s in the truck is transmitting the same OFDM wireless signal Tockman used at the bank.” Artie says</p><p>“Can you trace it?” Tommy asks</p><p>“As we speak. It’s leading right back to our network. Tockman’s piggybacking off my hack. Oh shit it's a trap. He’s trying to break into our network.” Artie says</p><p>“I’m not trying. I am. Where are you? Are you home? Are you safe? Somewhere you think you’re safe? Somewhere without windows for anyone to creep through? Underground, perhaps? You think no one can get to you? You think no one can touch you in the safe of your hidey hole?” Tockman asks</p><p>“Artie.” Tommy says</p><p>“But I can.” Tockman says</p><p>Back at base</p><p>“Artie what happened?” Tommy asks as Mr Shue pulls out fried and exploded computer parts</p><p>“Tockman used the skeleton key to penetrate our firewall and recode our security. Basically he told our system to commit suicide and it did. As you can see. Bravo Clock King.” Artie says gesturing to the destroyed servers</p><p>“I stopped Tockman’s men before they could get away with their score so they will be looking for another one. So I am going to give them on. I am going to call my accountant and have him liquify 500,000 shares of Merlyn Global stock and have him put it in cash in my vault at Lima National bank. And I will ask him to do it tonight.” Tommy says</p><p>“If Tockman is looking for another score.” Puck says</p><p>“Who better rob than a suddenly cash flushed Tommy Meryln.” Tommy days</p><p>“There’s no guarantee he'll take the bait.” Brittany says</p><p>“Britt you’re right. I’ll make it 800,000 shares.” Tommy says</p><p>At Lima National bank</p><p>“Everyone in position?” Tommy asks</p><p>“North side clear.” Finn says</p><p>“South side clear.” Tina says</p><p>“West side clear.” Puck says</p><p>“East side clear.” Santana says</p><p>“Roof clear.” Brittany says</p><p>“I got nothing inside the bank either.” Tommy days using his radar sense focusing it on the bank</p><p>“Artie do you have anything on Tockman yet?” Santana asks</p><p>“My laptop is not as good as the GDEA stuff but nothing so far.” Artie says</p><p>“Hold on I got something. There’s movement inside the bank.” Tommy says then the alarm starts blaring</p><p>“What’s that?” Finn asks</p><p>“Tockman disable the bank’s security system so I reabled it.” Artie says</p><p>“It’s going down now. Flare Thundurus, Submariner move in.” Tommy says</p><p>“They’re walking in the front door.” Sam says</p><p>“How many guys?” Tommy asks</p><p>“Two both armed with submachine guns.” Sam says</p><p>“I’ll deal with them. You three find Tockman.” Tommy says</p><p>“All right I’ve got a strong signal from Tockman.” Artie says</p><p>“Find him.” Sam says</p><p>“No need. I’ll tell you exactly where I am. I’m everywhere. At this particular moment I’m focusing on the sublevel. The gas mains specifically. ” Tockman says</p><p>“Oh shit he's right he shut down the gas main release.” Artie says</p><p>“Why’s that bad?” Finn asks</p><p>“The buildup will cause an explosion.” Mercedes says</p><p>“Mercedes is right. It’ll blow up three square blocks.” Artie says</p><p>“No it won’t.” Finn says</p><p>In the lobby</p><p>Tommy slides across the floor and throws his batons at the first thug the makeshift wire between them wrapping around his legs then Tommy stands up and punches the second thing repeatedly in the face until he falls unconscious. “Thugs down. Not quite.” Tommy says at the first thugs draws his gun and fires Tommy throws himself over the handrail and into the shadows with a wire he suspends himself from the roof and takes first thug out pulling up like Batman and beating him senseless. “Lobby secure.” He says</p><p>“Wait Tockman overplayed his hand. The gas mains in the city’s network. That’s where I live.” Artie says</p><p>“Are we supposed to understand that?” Puck asks</p><p>“I’m trying to blow you up, he gave me a way to track him down.” Artie says</p><p>“That I understand.” Santana says</p><p>“So where is he?” Sam asks</p><p>“What’s happening?” Tommy asks</p><p>“We found Tockman.” Santana says</p><p>“And we’re not gonna blow up.” Finn says</p><p>“You guys need help?” Tina asks</p><p>“Nah. Got to run as Tockman has a gun.” Sam says firing a bolt of lightning just above Tockman stunning him.</p><p>“You don’t even know why I’m doing this. The money’s not for me. It’s for her.” Tockman says </p><p>“That doesn’t make it right Tockman.” Brittany says moving to slap the handcuffs on him</p><p>Suddenly Tockman gets back up. “Tempus fugit.” Tockman says raising the gun to his head</p><p>“Time flies.” Artie says as Tockman’s phone electrocutes him</p><p>“Artie did you just electrocute Tockman with his phone?” Brittany asks slapping the handcuffs on him</p><p>“Yes I did. I uploaded the same virus he used on my gear at the base.” Artie says</p><p>“Nice.” Sam says</p><p>“I didn’t kill him did I?” Artie asks</p><p>“Just stunned him.” Sam says checking his pulse</p><p>Back at base</p><p>“Tonight I’d like to propose a toast to Artie. Proof that not every hero has to walk.” Tommy says pouring everyone a drink</p><p>“To Artie.” The others say before drinking and gagging</p><p>“What the fuck is that?” Puck asks gagging </p><p>“Russian vodka.” Tommy says laughing at the others</p><p>Elsewhere</p><p>“Dammit you promised me Tockman would not fail us. You’re lucky I still need you or else I would kill you.” Bakuto says</p><p>“I’m sorry sir I sure that my next weapon will work much better.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“You’d better hope for your sake and the sake of your wife. So who is this next grand weapon of yours?” Bakuto ask</p><p>“Victor Fries, he calls himself Mr Freeze.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“Good see to it that the New Directions have a frosty time.” Bakuto says</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Mr Freeze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“All right guys a series of biotech firms and chemical engineering plants have been robbed across the past couple of weeks.” Tommy says</p><p>“What was stolen?” Artie asks</p><p>“Cryogenic liquid among other things. But here’s the interesting bit all the robberies have the same MO each time the locks are frozen and the guards have to be tested for hypothermia and frostbite.” Tommy says </p><p>“Great so Frosty the Snowman is committing the robberies.” Santana quips</p><p>“No. We’ve got no positive I.D. but we did get this off his last robbery.” Artie says as an image appears off a man wearing a full body cryo-suit.</p><p>“Is that a full body cryo-suit?” Puck asks</p><p>“Yes. But what I’m more worried about is this.” Tommy says before zooming in on a cryo gun in his hand</p><p>“Is that?” Brittany asks</p><p>“A cryo gun? Yes.” Tommy answers</p><p>“We should be careful.” Santana says</p><p>“All right we need a list of all the robberies and everything stolen.” Tommy says</p><p>“Here you go.” Artie says</p><p>“Holy shit.” Tommy says feeling the Braille</p><p>“What? What’s wrong?” Sam asks</p><p>“Everything here is what you’d need to cure stage one and begin work on a cure for stage two of MacGregor's Syndrome. A rare disease it causes fluid buildup in the lungs and it becomes more and more incurable as it progresses through the stages as we discussed last week. We’ve met one man who had MacGregor's, Tockman called himself the Clock King. But it’s rare as we discussed last week.” Artie run a search for people with MacGregor's and degrees or high level knowledge in rare diseases.” Tommy says</p><p>I’ve got nothing.” Artie says</p><p>“Try running it alongside family.” Tommy says</p><p>“I got something. Victor Fries. But this can’t be right; it says that he’s dead. He was killed in a lab accident in which he fell into a vat of cryogenic chemicals his body was never recovered.” Artie says</p><p>“I need a last known location for his wife or any other known family. Santana you’re with me.” Tommy says</p><p>“I got something his wife owns a warehouse on the outskirts of town sending you the information now.” Artie says</p><p>“Let’s go.” Tommy says</p><p>At the warehouse owned by Nora Fries</p><p>“All right we’re here. I’m not sensing any traps but we should proceed with caution.” Tommy says</p><p>“Right.” Santana says as they walk into the building</p><p>“Man it’s cold.” Tommy says as they’re hit by a wall of cold.</p><p>“This might explain it.” Santana says pointing to the cryogenic tube.</p><p>“It’s a cryo tube. I can hear the crawl of a heartbeat. Is there a display panel?” Tommy asks</p><p>“Yeah.” Santana says</p><p>“Read it to me.” Tommy says</p><p>“MacGregor Syndromes: Cure: stage one discovered, stage two in development, stage three in development, stage four in development. Patient identification Nora Fries.” Santana says</p><p>“Artie we found Nora she’s cryogenically frozen.” Tommy says as a beam of ice sprays across the room above their heads. “And we found Victor.” He says</p><p>“Get out of there.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“No. I can talk to him.” Tommy says</p><p>“Tommy that’s an order.” Mr Shue says before Tommy silences his comms</p><p>“Did you just cut him off?” Santana asks</p><p>“Yes.” Tommy says</p><p>“Now who’s the stubborn one.” Santana says</p><p>“Oh hush you.” Tommy says standing up</p><p>“The Dark Archer.” Freeze says</p><p>“Victor. Listen to me you don’t have to hurt anyone. We can help your good man all you want to do is save your wife. I know I’ve been in love before and I’d do anything to bring her back but she’s gone but your wife is only partly gone so stop this and let me help you save her. So what do you say?” Tommy asks</p><p>“I think it’s a tempting offer. But the iceman cometh.” Freeze says raising his cryo-gun</p><p>“Oh shit.” Santana says standing and firing a high pressure stream of water at Freeze but he freezes it out of the air before firing the gun at them and leaving with third degree frostbite</p><p>“Guys help.” Tommy says over comms</p><p>Elsewhere</p><p>“Are they dead?” Bakuto asks</p><p>“Not yet. But why should I kill them?” Victor asks</p><p>“Because the Archer turned off your wife’s cryogenic tube. They must pay for your wife’s death.” Bakuto says</p><p>“I will avenge my wife.” Victor says</p><p>“Their base is located under William McKinley High.” Bakuto says</p><p>Back at base</p><p>“It’s presenting itself like third degree frostbite.” Artie says peering at the frostbite</p><p>“Fynn get me the herbs.” Tommy says as Fynn returns with two mugs of the herb water</p><p>“Well bottoms up.” Santana says as they each take a mug and drink it. Santana gagging as it slides down her throat. “That is disgusting.” She says gagging as her eyes water</p><p>“I’ve had worse. Tibentan Pit Viper venom the antivenom for that is disgusting. What worse than the Russian vodka?” Tommy asks</p><p>“What did he want?” Brittany asks</p><p>“He’s trying to save his wife, she's got MacGregors stage four and he’s trying to cure her. He’s not doing it for money or power, he's doing it for love.” Tommy says</p><p>“Yes he’s definitely doing it for love if he gave you both third degree frostbite.” Quinn days</p><p>“He’s been at this so long he’s forgotten his humanity. I have to believe that I can appeal to Victor Fries.” Tommy says as an explosion was heard</p><p>“What the fuck was that?” Santana asks </p><p>“Explosion. Someone’s inside the base.” Mr Shue says looking at the sensors.</p><p>“Where?” Tommy asks suiting up</p><p>“The attacker blew out the door to the garage using a chemical bomb and fire suppression has it under control.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“Where is the attacker now?” Tommy asks</p><p>“East corridor headed towards the training room.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“Finn, Puck, Quinn, Brittany, Santana with me.” Tommy says they enter the training room. And see Victor Fries. “Victor, listen to me. I know people who can help you. Just listen to me.” Tommy pleads</p><p>“You murdered my wife.” Victor says</p><p>“What? No I didn’t. Who told you that?” Tommy asks</p><p>“Our mutual friend Dr. Myren told me you turned her cryo-tube off.” Victor days</p><p>“Why would Myren use that as leverage and why would I turn off your wife’s cryo-tube? I know you Victor, you're a good honest innocent man who’s just trying to help people like your wife and William Tockman. So I will talk to the authorities and have your lab moved to Arkham Asylum so you can save your wife. Just give me the cold gun.” Tommy says as Victor hands it to him</p><p>“Thank you. Today you showed me the meaning of compassion.” Victor says</p><p>“You’re a good man. I’ve seen what you’re trying to do. You were just a pawn in Myren’s game.” Tommy says arresting Victor</p><p>At Arkham Asylum</p><p>“So Victor I spoke to the authorities and they’re moving your entire lab here. You'll be allowed to work on a cure for your wife under supervision while you serve your prison sentence.” Tommy says</p><p>“Thank you. For being better than me.” Victor says</p><p>Back at base</p><p>“I’m just sad we never got to try out the ice suits I designed.” Artie says</p><p>“Cool. What did they do?” Finn asks</p><p>“They were thermally insulated. Oh well maybe we’ll come up against someone with ice powers one day.” Artie says</p><p>Elsewhere</p><p>“You failed again! I will not tolerate another failure.” Bakuto says</p><p>“I assure you sir that my next candidate will be more than satisfactory.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“Tell me more.” Bakuto says</p><p>“I have dosed this man John Allerdyce with a liquid version of the meteorite and given him powers.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“What powers does he have?” Bakuto asks</p><p>“Pyrokinesis.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“Very good. Burn the New Directions to a crisp.” Bakuto says</p><p>“Yes sir.” Pyro answers</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Pyro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Guys I think we just caught a case.” Artie says</p><p>“What’s the case?” Brittany asks</p><p>“All right this is interesting multiple reports of arson. But get this: the police can never find any form of accelerant.” Artie says</p><p>“That’s impossible.” Tommy says</p><p>“This coming from the blind guy that uses his other senses to see.” Artie quips</p><p>“Shut up.” Tommy jokes as the computer</p><p>“Enough fire downtown.” Artie says looking at the screen over the rim of his glasses</p><p>“Quinn, Finn, Santana, Rachel with me.” Tommy says as the suit up as Rachel picks up Tommy and flying downtown</p><p>Downtown</p><p>“New Directions it’s good to see you.” The chief says</p><p>“How can we help, chief?” Tommy asks</p><p>“I got men trapped on the twelfth floor and none of my men can put this blaze out.” The chief says</p><p>“Sirena I need you to clear me and Darwin a path to the men Darwin you’re making sure all the men get out here, Submariner, Icicle you’re on fire suppression I’ll see if I can find our firebug. All right let roll.” Tommy says</p><p>On stairwell ninth floor</p><p>“Rachel.” Tommy says pointing to the burning rubble blocking the stairwell</p><p>“On it.” Rachel responses opening her mouth and letting out a high pitched scream breaking the rubble apart</p><p>“Thanks.” Tommy says striding up the stairs</p><p>On the twelfth floor</p><p>“Help us!” The firefighters yell</p><p>“We’re here to help. Darwin, Sirena, get them out of here.” Tommy says as he hears a whoosh and the floor opens up leaving a chasm between Tommy and Rachel and Finn. “Go I’ll find another away out.” He says gesturing for them to go grabbing two fireman each they leap out the window and fly down to surface</p><p>“Hello Archer.” A man says walking from the flames </p><p>“Are you the one who started this fire?” Tommy asks</p><p>“Yes I am now burn!” He yells a flame whoosh from his hands Tommy throws himself low under the flames and rolls forward bringing his fist up as he pops up knocking him back and throwing his attackers mask off using a tiny camera attached to his glove he takes photo of his attacks face now the smokes getting to him his lungs sting and his eyes are watering he jumps out the window and grabs onto the power line sliding down to the ground. </p><p>“Let’s go.” Tommy coughs</p><p>Back at base in the infirmary</p><p>“You’ve got minor damage to your lungs from smoke inhalation, aside from that you’ll be fine.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“I got a picture of our firebug.” Tommy says</p><p>“All right I’ll run it through facial recognition and see if we get a hit.” Artie says</p><p>“All right.” Tommy says</p><p>“I got a hit. Our firebug is John Allerdyce. He’s got no priors but his parents mentioned he recently began hanging around with a bad crowd. They put out a statement begging him to come back home after he ran away.” Artie says</p><p>“No I mean he was like you guys he shot fire right out of his hands he’s a meta.” Tommy says</p><p>“How?” Tina asks</p><p>“Perhaps Myren injected him with liquid particles directly into his bloodstream?” San suggests</p><p>“Well whatever it is we can ask him once we’ve captured him he’s lighting the BioDome at your company.” Artie says</p><p>“Do the fire brigade have the fire under control?” Fynn asks</p><p>“No.” Artie says</p><p>“We gotta get there fast. I have a plan but it only works if the fire is contained. Is the fire suppression system working?” Tommy asks</p><p>“No.” Artie says</p><p>“Right Quinn, Santana you’re on fire control, Fynn you need to get to the heart of the blaze and rotate in a funnel that’ll suck all the usable oxygen out of the room and the fire will burn itself out.” Tommy says</p><p>“And neutralising his powers. Genius!” Artie says snapping his fingers</p><p>“Yes now lets run.” Tommy says</p><p>At the BioDome</p><p>“Fynn get right to the heart of the fire, find a nice safe spot and rotate in two opposite directions creating a vacuum. I’ll find our Pyro.” Tommy says</p><p>“He’s up on the walkway.” Finn says surveying from above</p><p>“I’m on it.” Tommy says slinging a grappling hook which wraps around the handrail of the walk way</p><p>“Archer, come to burn?” Pyro asks </p><p>“No, I came to stop you.” Tommy says taking a step forward and hearing the metal groan as he does so. “Guys help.” He squeaks into his comms</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Artie asks</p><p>“I can’t stop him without killing both of us. The metal is too weak if I move the whole walkway will fall in. Help!” Tommy explains</p><p>“Right Tommy listen to me you need to attach a series of grapple cables to the walkway giving it enough structural support for you to cover the 15 20 paces to rugby tackle him off the walkway.” Artie says as Tommy does exactly as he said</p><p>“Just one who’s going to catch us?” Tommy asks</p><p>“I will.” Rachel answers</p><p>“What are you doing?” Pyro asks</p><p>“Saving us both.” Tommy says before crashing headlong into Pyro and the walkways guardrail they both fall through the air as the ground comes rushing up to meet them</p><p>“Told you I’d catch you.” Rachel says</p><p>“Cut it closer next time why don’t you?” Tommy chuckles</p><p>“Now what do we do with him?” Santana asks</p><p>“Well what’s the point of having billions of dollars of you can’t splurge and build a super duper metahuman prison?” Tommy says</p><p>At police station</p><p>“It’s the Dark Archer right?” Ohyama asks</p><p>“I’m trying on something different, a new shade. I’m trying a new name.” Tommy says</p><p>“What do I call you?” Ohyama asks</p><p>“I am Iron Fist.” Tommy says</p><p>“All right Fist, what do you want?” Ohyama asks</p><p>“I’m giving you a way to contact me and my team. If anything interesting ends up on your desk give me a call. Numbers programmed in.” Tommy says tossing him a phone</p><p>“I will do that.” Ohyama says</p><p>“Goodbye Captain.” Tommy says swinging off the rooftop</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Tech Firm Robberies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“All right Fist something interesting hit my desk.” Ohyama says</p><p>“All right shoot.” Tommy says</p><p>“Tech firm robberies.” Ohyama says</p><p>“Where can I get the information?” Tommy asks</p><p>“Meet me on the corner of Crescent Circle and Riverside.” Ohyama says</p><p>“Thank you Captain.” Tommy says</p><p>Crescent Circle and Riverside</p><p>“Here you go.” Ohyama says handing Tommy the file</p><p>“Thank you Captain.” Tommy says taking it</p><p>Back at base</p><p>“All right guys I just got a tip from the police about a series of tech firm robberies.” Tommy says</p><p>“What was stolen?” Artie asks</p><p>“These parts vary in size and shape.” Tommy says as they all appear on the centre screen as Tommy reads about the parts in Braille</p><p>“Hold on these parts they build an aerosol dispersal device. With this you could spread a plague or with some modifications you could use it disperse particles of the meteorite.” Artie says</p><p>You’re kidding me. I know where the last piece is. Sitting in my company's warehouse.” Tommy says reading the Braille</p><p>“How’d you figure that one out?” Santana asks</p><p>“Basic engineering that and he’s missing a power source. My company built a portable nuclear reactor </p><p>“And with it he could do what?” Rachel asks</p><p>“Deploy his device anywhere in the world. Try and keep up.” Tommy says</p><p>“Well looks like that might happen soon than you think he’s going for that reactor right now!” Artie says</p><p>“Get down to Merlyn Global Applied Science building! Now!” Mr Shue yells</p><p>“Kurt can you breach me there? I’ll never get there in time if you don’t.” Tommy says</p><p>“Hold on fly boy.” Kurt says grabbing Tommy’s shoulder and opening a breach before pulling them both through.</p><p>The Merlyn Global Applied Sciences storage facility</p><p>“You know Myren we had a bet running as whether you show up again. Looks like I won.” Tommy quips</p><p>“Oh, you brought some friends.” Myren says</p><p>“And you forgot your magic glow stick.” Tina says pointing out the obvious.</p><p>“Well I couldn’t very well have it interfering with my new friends power, now could I?” Myren says as a large heavy set man walks out of the shadows</p><p>“Who’s your friend?” Tommy asks</p><p>“He looks a little light on weapons.” Puck says</p><p>“He doesn’t need any.” Myren says as the large man's skin turns to steel.</p><p>“Okay that’s new. New and different. New, different and bad.” Fynn says</p><p>“How are we supposed to fight that?” Rachel asks</p><p>“Uh, formulating a plan right now. For now. Uh, temporary solution running away.” Tommy says</p><p>“That’s your answer. Running away?” Blaine asks</p><p>“You got a better idea?” Tommy asks</p><p>“Uh, no.” Blaine says</p><p>“Good then run.” Tommy says ducking under a metal fist then there was a chatter of machine gun fire</p><p>“Great. Now he’s shootings at us.” Puck says</p><p>“Yeah noticed. Uh Streak, Sirena, Flare, Icicle we’ll take the metal man. The rest of you Myren.” Tommy orders</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” Blaine says as they set to their tasks</p><p>“Ow!” Brittany yells flying back.</p><p>“I got ya.” Fynn says catching her using his superspeed</p><p>“I’m going in.” Tommy says throwing himself into the fray. He leaps up his fist aglow then he lands a blow hearing a resounding thud and then a rather loud crack as his wrist breaks. “Ow.” He moans the Fynn zooms in and he hears a snap as Fynn’s wrist dislocates when the metal man grabs it and pushes it. “Full retreat!” Tommy orders throwing down a series of smoke bombs</p><p>Back as base</p><p>“How do we stop something we can’t even touch? I broke my wrist even when I was using my Fist. You know, the magic protector of K’un-Lun power, thoses one?” Tommy asks as Mr Shue resets his wrist.</p><p>“I don’t think any of your powers are the key. I think Fynn’s are. At your current rate of acceleration if you were to move 5.3 miles away I’ve calculated that you would go supersonic and a hit like that would destroy his metallic skin.” Artie says</p><p>“But how are we supposed to draw him out? We lost the nuclear bolt.” Tommy says</p><p>“No we didn’t. While you lot were playing with Girder and Myren I went invisible and stole the bolt.” Tina says holding up the bolt</p><p>“Tina you’re a star.” Tommy says</p><p>“So how do we contact him?” Sam asks</p><p>“Sammy, Sammy, we set a trap. We put the bolt on a transport and we sit on it. We wait sit on the truck and when he strikes we take him out.” Tommy says</p><p>In the back of the truck</p><p>“Anything?” Tommy asks Sam who’s driving the truck</p><p>“Nothing.” Sam says</p><p>“All right keep going.” Tommy says. “Anything on satellite?” He asks</p><p>“Nothing.” Artie says</p><p>“Hold on we got something.” Sam says</p><p>“What are we looking at?” Santana adks</p><p>“It’s Myren. With his sceptre. And no sign of Girder.” Sam says</p><p>“All right all of you get clear. I got this.” Tommy says</p><p>“All right.” Brittany says as the others get off the truck</p><p>“The Immortal Iron Fist you’re a long way from home.” Myren says</p><p>“All right I’ll only say this once. Go one and get down on you’re knees and tell me who you’re working with.” Tommy says drawing a sword</p><p>“Yeah no. Girder destroy him.” Myren says climbing into the truck and taking the nuclear bolt whistling as he goes</p><p>“Oh shit.” Tommy says sheathing his sword and running for the forest at the side of the road. “Guys! I need some help!” He yells into his earpiece.</p><p>“On my way. Well I’m 5.3 miles away from your location stop moving. I’m coming to you.” Fynn says</p><p>“Yeah I’ll try not to let him beat me tok bad, all right?” Tommy says activating his Iron Fist</p><p>5.3 miles away from Tommy and Girder</p><p>“I can do this.” Fynn says pushing his feet into the ground getting the grip of the road. Then he rockets away. Faster than he’s ever gone before feeling the wind rush against his face the lightning coursing through his body. Then he goes supersonic. “Tommy get down!” He yells as he leaps over the other boy his supersonic fist mashing into Girder’s face cause the metal to fade. Tommy lands a short sharp uppercut to the large heavy set man knocking him out</p><p>“Let’s get him out of here.” Tommy says</p><p>Back at base</p><p>“Our metal man is Tony Woodward.” Artie says</p><p>“Wait Woodward?” Tommy asks</p><p>“You know this punk?” Santana asks</p><p>“Yeah. He used to beat kids up in elementary. Till I stood up to him.” Tommy says</p><p>“How many injuries?” Finn asks</p><p>“12. Broken wrist, fractured shoulder, busted lip, two black eyes, concussion and several bruises. I didn’t give up till I collapsed under the weight of my injuries and the chokehold he had me in. Fortunately Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance saves my ass.” Tommy says</p><p>“Wait Laurel Lance? As the new DA Laurel Lance?” Sam asks</p><p>“Yeah. That’s her.” Tommy says</p><p>“Anyways home time I think.” Rachel says</p><p>“I quite agree.” Tommy says</p><p>Elsewhere</p><p>“Here it is as requested the information on the New Directions, all fifteen members of the team.” Mr Shue says setting the 15 case files on the table</p><p>“Excellent after your screw ups you need to redeem yourself.” Bakuto says opening Tommy’s file. “The archer is Tommy Merlyn now, this is interesting, Ben Merlyn his brother?” He asks holding up the picture of Ben</p><p>“No his son.” Mr Shue says</p><p>Excellent. You’ve done well Chrysalis.” Bakuto says</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh so Bakuto knows who they are now. I wonder how will that be used against them? I guess you’ll have to wait to find out. Haha I’m evil. Trust me the next chapter is good once it’s done I’ll get it up. Maybe tomorrow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Get Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oops I lied here’s the next chapter already cause I’d finished it and I was bored. I’ll probably end this saga with Myren and Mr Shue soon. Probably by tomorrow and then we can start something new.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Break in at Ace Chemicals.” Artie says</p><p>“Suit up.” Tommy says</p><p>At Ace Chemicals</p><p>“Myren.” Tommy says drawing his batons</p><p>“Alas I’ve drawn you here Mr Merlyn. Santana how is your Abuela?” Myren asks as Santana comes round the corner</p><p>“How do you know who she is?!” Santana asks her voice raised as Rachel comes round the corner</p><p>“Rachel, your birth mother it would be such a shame if she was killed by a bus, wouldn’t it?” Myren says</p><p>“Guys don’t listen to him. What do you want, Myren?” Tommy asks</p><p>“It’s simple I want you to get out of the game. So I’m here to tell you that if you don’t get out of the game right now I’ll kill your family’s, your mothers, your fathers, your siblings. Your children.” Myren says</p><p>“And how exactly are you going to threaten me? For I’m all alone in this world.” Tommy says</p><p>“Yes poor Tommy Merlyn all alone in the world. Madame Gao sends her regards so sorry she can’t join us today. But tell me this, how is your son?” Myren asks</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare.” Tommy says storming over and lifting Myren up by the throat pinning him to the near wall.</p><p>“Are you threatening me Thomas?” Myren asks</p><p>“Yes. If you lay a finger on him I will kill you.” Tommy growls</p><p>“So you’re threatening me. You have twenty four hours to release a press statement saying that the New Directions are retiring.” Myren says before disappearing in a wisp of green smoke</p><p>“We’re not giving into him, right?” Sam asks</p><p>“Of course not. But if we’re going to do this we need to make a few changes. First we have to tell your parents about this double life you all lead. Second I’m getting them round the clock surveillance until this is all clear up and Myren is in a hole so dark they have to decay artificial days and nights.” Tommy says</p><p>“Would you come with each of us to tell our parents?” Puck asks</p><p>“This is the first big bad Puck is terrified. Of course man.” Tommy says smiling warmly</p><p>At Santana’s house</p><p>“Mr and Mrs Lopez so lovely to meet you.” Tommy says offering his hand which Hector shakes</p><p>“Please call us Hector and Maribel.” She says</p><p>“Okay Hector, Maribel, I’m not really sure how to put this but your daughter has been leading a double life. Your daughter is the Submariner. And I’m the Immortal Iron Fist.” Tommy says</p><p>“Why are you telling us this?” Hector asks</p><p>“Because, mami, papi, the man behind the bank situation he’s threatening you and abuelita. Now the man we work with and Tommy works for he’s going to set you up with twenty four hour protection.” Santana says</p><p>“But why do we need it? Santana, what's so dangerous about this man?” Maribel asks</p><p>“Because Hector, Maribel, he's almost killed nearly three times and he has powerful connections. He used an assassin called Nobu the first time, then he attacked me at my office and then he tried to blow me up at Lima Bank. And he isn’t just threatening you he’s threatening the families of every member of this team including my 4 year old son.” Tommy says</p><p>“Thank you Mr. Merlyn.” Hector says</p><p>“Please it’s Tommy. Mr Merlyn was my father.” Tommy says</p><p>At Puck’s house</p><p>“Mrs Puckerman, it’s so nice to meet you.” Tommy says shaking her hand</p><p>“Please call me Samantha.” She says</p><p>“Okay, Samantha, we’re here because a very dangerous man is threatening you and your family.” Tommy says</p><p>“You see mom, you remember that school project I told you about? About how it was really uninteresting? Well it wasn’t.” Puck says before shapeshifting into his own mother.</p><p>“Wow, so you’re Sarab?” Samantha asks</p><p>“Yes, and the world first supervillain is threatening us by threatening to hurt our families.” Tommy says</p><p>“Now, Tommy and Mr. Shue can get you twenty four hour protection. All you have to do is agree.” Puck says</p><p>“This man, is he dangerous?” Samantha asks</p><p>“More than you could imagine and he has powerful connections. He's almost killed nearly three times. He used an assassin called Nobu the first time, then he attacked me at my office and then he tried to blow me up at Lima Bank. And he isn’t just threatening you he’s threatening the families of every member of this team including my 4 year old son.” Tommy says</p><p>“Thank you Tommy for looking after my Noah.” Samantha says</p><p>“It’s more like he looks after me. I'm the only one on the team who’s not bulletproof.” Tommy says</p><p>At Sam’s house</p><p>“Mr and Mrs Evans, I’m here because you’re in trouble.” Tommy says</p><p>“How could we be in trouble?” Mary says</p><p>“Mom, dad, there’s a very dangerous man who’s looking to hurt me through you. You know those superheroes on the tv? Well I’m Thundurus.” Sam says</p><p>“My boy is out there risking his life everyday. I couldn’t be more proud of you son. So all those hours locked in your room and at ‘Glee’?” Dwight asks</p><p>“I was out helping Tommy and the others save the world.” Sam confirms</p><p>“This man, how dangerous is he? Is he going to hurt Stevie and Stacey?” Mary asks </p><p>“He’s very dangerous and he has powerful connections but that's why I’m here to offer you twenty four hour protection. He's almost killed nearly three times. He used an assassin called Nobu the first time, then he attacked me at my office and then he tried to blow me up at Lima Bank. And he isn’t just threatening you he’s threatening the families of every member of this team including my 4 year old son.” Tommy says</p><p>“We’ll take it. And son you stop this maniac.” Dwight says giving his son a hug</p><p>At Rachel’s house</p><p>“The Mr. Berry’s. I’m gonna come right out and say it you’re under threat from a very dangerous man and I’m here to offer you protection.” Tommy says</p><p>“What?!” Hiram says</p><p>“Dad, daddy, you know those New Direction superhumans you see on the TV? Well … I’m Sirenia.” Rachel says before emitting a low frequency screech shattering the glass Leroy’s hand</p><p>“Well that would explain it.” Leroy says</p><p>“This man, is he dangerous? You see Mr Merlyn Rachel is our only daughter and we’d like to see her get old, so promise me you’ll look out for her.” Hiram says</p><p>“As often as I can but her powers sorta interfere with mine I’ve got radar sense for instance I can tell in the last three days Rachel enjoyed a curry or a hug from Principal Figgins. And yes he’s incredibly dangerous and he has powerful connections. He used an assassin called Nobu the first time, then he attacked me at my office and then he tried to blow me up at Lima Bank. And he isn’t just threatening you he’s threatening the families of every member of this team including my 4 year old son.” Tommy says</p><p>“Then we’ll take the protection and you go and stop this psycho my little star.” Hiram says</p><p>At Mercedes house</p><p>“Mr and Mrs Jones you’re under threat from the man behind the hostage situation at Lima Bank and the attack on my office at Merlyn Global. And I’m here to offer you 24 hour protection.” Tommy says</p><p>“But why would he threaten us?” Rose, Mercedes mother asks</p><p>“Because mom, dad I’m Terra.” Mercedes says growing the wilted rose in the vase on the lamp table</p><p>“Is he dangerous?” Morgan, Mercedes father asks</p><p>“Yes he’s incredibly dangerous and he has powerful connections. He's almost killed nearly three times. He used an assassin called Nobu the first time, then he attacked me at my office and then he tried to blow me up at Lima Bank. And he isn’t just threatening you he’s threatening the families of every member of this team including my 4 year old son.” Tommy says</p><p>“What do you say?” Mercedes asks</p><p>“If he’s really as dangerous as you say we’ll take it.” Rose says</p><p>At Quinn’s house</p><p>“Judy lovely to see you again.” Tommy says</p><p>“Mr Meryln, what do I owe the pleasure?” Judy asks</p><p>“Um, how do I put this delicately? You’re in danger from a man and I’m here to offer you 24 hour protection.” Tommy says</p><p>“Okay. Just how serious and dangerous is he?” Judy asks</p><p>“He’s incredibly dangerous and he has powerful connections. He's almost killed nearly three times. He used an assassin called Nobu the first time, then he attacked me at my office and then he tried to blow me up at Lima Bank. And he isn’t just threatening you he’s threatening the families of every member of this team including my 4 year old son.” Tommy says</p><p>“I’ll take it but I don’t understand why he’s threatening me?” Judy asks</p><p>“Well mom I’m Icicle.” Quinn says before freezing Judy’s glass of lemonade</p><p>“That would explain it.” Judy says</p><p>At the Hummel house</p><p>“Mrs Hudson, Mr Hummel, I’m gonna be blunt you’re in danger.” Tommy says</p><p>“What? How can we be in danger?” Burt asks</p><p>“There's a man threatening both of you. He’s very dangerous.” Kurt says</p><p>“Why would they be threatening us?” Carole asks</p><p>“Well… Tommy hit me.” Finn says</p><p>“No Tommy don’t hit him.” Kurt says</p><p>“Fuck it.” Tommy says standing up and punching Finn only to collide with a bug shell. </p><p>“Mom Burt I’m Darwin. And Kurt is Breacher.” Finn says pointing Kurt who’s open a portal and pulled a can of Coke through it</p><p>“What are you offering us?” Burt asks</p><p>“24 hour protection till this situation is cleared up.” Tommy says</p><p>“Is he dangerous? This man threatening us?” Carole asks</p><p>“He’s incredibly dangerous and he has powerful connections. He's almost killed nearly three times. He used an assassin called Nobu the first time, then he attacked me at my office and then he tried to blow me up at Lima Bank. And he isn’t just threatening you he’s threatening the families of every member of this team including my 4 year old son.” Tommy says</p><p>Well take it you two stop this psycho and don’t die.” Carole says</p><p>“Yes mom.” Finn says</p><p>And so the cycle repeats with each member of the New Directions</p><p>At a house in the suburbs</p><p>“Hey buddy. You know how daddy does special things?” Tommy asks</p><p>“Yes my daddy’s a superhero.” Tommy’s son Ben says to Santana</p><p>“Sure is bud. Your daddy’s the best in the business, the world's first superhero.” Santana says</p><p>“Well, you and auntie Matty have to go somewhere for a little while because daddy’s work has got you in trouble so go and pack and you remember Agent Scheuster, right?” Tommy asks</p><p>“Yay!” Ben shouts before running off to pack up his stuff.</p><p>“So you have a son?” Quinn asks</p><p>“I met a girl in my time at K’un Lun. We had a thing going and then she end up pregnant and then about nine months after Ben was born she died on a mission for the league. I left her with my sister Matty while I did this superhero thing.” Tommy says</p><p>“And if you’d died? What would Matty have told Ben? And why didn’t Matty come with you on your trip?” Santana asks</p><p>“That his daddy and mommy died making the world a better place. And Matty got an ear infection the day before we were set to go a nanny was supposed to follow us out with Matty once she got better.” Tommy says</p><p>Back at base</p><p>“The question is how did he find all our information?” Sam asks</p><p>“A mole maybe?” Puck suggests</p><p>“Hello New Directions.” Myren says his face appears on the screen</p><p>“Myren. What do you want?” Tommy asks</p><p>“I have a couple of friends that want to say hello.” Myren says, stepping aside to reveal Ben, Matty and Mr Shue.</p><p>“Mr. Shue.” Santana says</p><p>“Ben, Matty. Myren if you so much as breathe on either of them I will break your neck.” Tommy growls</p><p>“Such fire. I’m in a warehouse on the corner of 76th street and Burbank. Bye bye.” Myren says</p><p>“Guys suit up and Artie find me that mole I’m gonna rearrange his or hers face when I find them..” Tommy says</p><p>“On it.” Artie says</p><p>At the warehouse on the corner of 76th street and Burbank</p><p>“Myren come out.” Tommy says as Myren comes out of the shadows</p><p>“Hello Mr Merlyn.” Myren says</p><p>“Myren where are they?” Tommy asks his throat growling</p><p>Flashback</p><p>“So is there a plan?” Puck asks</p><p>“Yes. Ghost, you're gonna use your powers and walk through the walls and get Mr Shue, Ben and Matty out. Well keep him talking once they’re out give us the word and we’ll engage.” Tommy says</p><p>“This plan is strangely brilliant.” Brittany says</p><p>End flashback</p><p>“So why threaten me? My son is as far away from my life as he thinks he’s on a separate continent.” Tommy says</p><p>“They’re free.” Tina says</p><p>“Now!” Tommy yells, tossing both batons at Myren. “Everyone get clear. I’ll keep him distracted.” He says drawing in close</p><p>“You fool.” Myren says sweeping Tommy’s feet out from underneath him</p><p>“Crap I’m gonna die now.” Tommy says when a piece of concrete bounces off Myren’s helmet </p><p>“Hey reindeer games leave him alone.” Santana says before throwing a chunk of concrete the size of her fist at him</p><p>“Boo.” Tommy says landing an upcut to Myren’s jaw flipping back he waits for Myren to recover he plans his next move a kick the moment Myren has recovered he charges with two pace left he leaps into the air left foot outstretched </p><p>Back at base</p><p>“Artie, did you get anywhere with finding out the identity of our mole?” Finn asks</p><p>“The closest I’ve come to identifying our mile is their code name Chrysalis.” Artie says</p><p>“Chrysalis? What kind of a code name is Chrysalis?” Puck asks</p><p>“A code name that needs decoding.” Tommy says</p><p>“So what? We decode it?” Quinn asks</p><p>“Yeah. Or maybe it’s just a moniker.” Tommy says</p><p>“Whatever it is, it's now a hurdle in the way to stop Myren.” Artie says</p><p>Elsewhere</p><p>“It’s time for the endgame Chrysalis the pieces are in place. It is time to remove the New Direction’s from the board. I will kill Tommy merlyn and ascend to become a god. Earth shall bow to me.” Bakuto says</p><p>“I have the prime opportunity to remove them from the board. Merlyn Global Annual Gala is next week. They will have their guards down. You can take them then.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“Excellent. Good work Chrysalis.” Bakuto says</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Merlyn Global Annual Gala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey guys you’re all invited to my company’s annual gala.” Tommy says walking into the base</p><p>“Nice. I assume it’s a black tie event?” Puck asks</p><p>“Yes with an open bar but the bartender will cut you off if he thinks you’ve had enough.” Tommy says</p><p>In Tommy’s penthouse</p><p>“Sir you cannot wear that watch. Wear this one.” His stylist says as Tommy reaches for his GDEA issue watch</p><p>“Okay so what do you suggest I wear?” Tommy asks</p><p>“This.” His stylist says handing him a golden watch with Roman numerals in as the numbers</p><p>At the gala</p><p>Tommy walks in he sees through his radar sense Santana, Puck, Fynn and Sam argue quietly about whose powers are the best, Quinn watching in disgust as Finn shamelessly hits on a Rachel who isn’t returning his advances Kurt and Blaine were sharing a quiet drink Brittany is with Mike, Tina, Artie and Mercedes are conversing quietly about the identity of Dr. Myren they were convinced that Bakuto was Myren. Tommy walks over to the bar. “Whiskey neat and a scotch on the rocks.” He orders and the bartender hands it to him he drinks the scotch and takes a sip of the whiskey and goes to take seat watching his guest</p><p>“Here he is man of the hour.” Oliver says</p><p>“Speech.” The entire room chants</p><p>“All right, all right. Look we’ll know my dad was the great speech giver but I’ll try my best. Look I never asked to be stranded for five years on the wrong side of the planet I didn’t ask to lose both my parents at seventeen years old but when I was out there I’d found something clarity I realised that I can’t change the world but I can do my small part of make it a better place so that is why tonight all the proceeds go to a good cause picked my assistant Laura but for now eat, drink and be merry.” Tommy says before getting off the podium and walking over to his friends</p><p>“Nice speech.” Kurt says </p><p>Then his ears twitch three armed gunmen and Dr. Myren have just assaulted the security downstairs and entered the elevator. “Guys. Myren is on his way up here to the gala he attacked the security downstairs and is on his way up here right now.” Tommy says as the sound of a burst of machine gun is heard</p><p>“Everyone get on the ground. Nobody leaves.” Myren says as they all duck behind a row of potted plants. “I’m going to kill a hostage every five minutes until the New Directions come out and face me. And if anyone else tries to be a hero then they’ll get killed at the end of the five minutes as well.” Myren says explains the rules of the game</p><p>“Crap.” Tommy says reaching for his watch and realising he’s not wearing it.</p><p>“What? Tommy where's your suit?” Santana asks</p><p>“I left my watch at home. My stylist was watching it like a hawk. Kurt give me your scarf.” Tommy says</p><p>“What? Why?” Kurt asks</p><p>“I’m gonna make a headband trust me you’ll get it back.” Tommy promises as Kurt reluctantly hands it to him and he tied it around his head like a bandana covering his eyes and nose</p><p>“The New Directions.” Myren says as they appear from behind the potted plants </p><p>“This ends now you can threaten us you can threaten our families but I draw the line at innocent people.” Tommy says defiantly then Myren taps his staff on the ground. “What did you do to them?” Tommy asks as his friends crash to the ground asleep</p><p>“It’s simply the piece of the meteorite in my sceptre emitted a basic alpha wave sleep pattern causing your teammates to fall asleep. It’s quite ingenious.” Myren says admiring his sceptre like it was an object of great beauty. Mission: not get shot or stabbed and get the sceptre from Myren and throw it out of the window. Simple, right? Tommy wasn’t so sure, ‘three armed men, an AR-15, a 12 gauge shotgun, a serious number of throwing knives and Myren.’ Tommy thinks to himself as he prepares for his fight when a knife whistles through the air but not at Tommy he looks up and hears the creak of the chandelier falling</p><p>“Oh, shit.” Tommy says simply before rolling when the chandelier falls Tommy springs back up and grabs two of the plastic rods. “They’ll do.” He says shrugging as he deflects knife after knife as the knife thrower keeps him distracted several more men flood out of the elevator and kidnap his friends and take them to a chopper on to the roof. He hears the blade whirring as he races up the stairs as he reaches the roof, the helicopter is climbing into the sky and Myren takes his mask off and reveals his identity to be Bakuto. “Santana was right.” Tommy says walking down off the roof down to ground floor out to his waiting car and to his apartment</p><p>In Tommy’s apartment</p><p>“Hello Tommy welcome home.” Myren says</p><p>“Myren who did you get in here?” Tommy asks reaching for the gun he keeps by the front door</p><p>“I’m not here your anger has driven you to begin hallucinating.” Ghost Myren says</p><p>“I’m going to stop you.” Tommy says as ghost Myren stands up and crosses the room as Tommy sets the gun down</p><p>“There’s only one way you’re going to end this but you’re not going to do it.” Ghost Myren says</p><p>“How do you know that?” Tommy asks</p><p>“Because you’re a good man. And good men don’t kill.” Ghost Myren says</p><p>“Argh!” Tommy screams beating the ghost senseless</p><p>Back at base</p><p>“One tiny advantage.” Tommy says taking a syringe out of the case and injecting it into his arm. “Ow, ow, ow. Damn my muscles feel like they’re burning.” He whines as he muscle undergo extreme regrowth and change</p><p>“Mr Merlyn I am detecting extreme cellular growth. What’s happening?” Shelby the bases AI asks</p><p>“Just a little cocktail Artie and I have been working on. The strength and speed will come immediately, the regeneration rate will come at any time.” Tommy says</p><p>“Those symptoms are consistent with a Japanese World War II military project called Mirakuru.” Shelby says</p><p>“That’s because it is Mirakuru Shelby. But me and Artie did a little tinkering with the formula because if you read the reports then you’d know that the original formula caused insanity. Mine does not.” Tommy says picking up a steel bar and bending it in half</p><p>“Well we should monitor you.” Shelby says</p><p>“No need it works I can see.” Tommy smirks</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chrysalis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dammit there’s nothing. Three days worth of wiretap on his home office and every known property of Bakuto’s and no mention of Chrysalis or where he’s keeping the team.” Tommy says</p><p>“Still nothing?” Mr Shue asks</p><p>“Nope. No stone unturned though.” Tommy says turning back to the computer</p><p>Round the corner</p><p>“I need out. He’s too close to the truth.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“Okay, meet me on the corner of Adam and Grant and I’ll get you out, Chrysalis.” Bakuto says</p><p>Back at the computer bank</p><p>“I got you now you son of a bitch.” Tommy says yanking out his earbuds</p><p>Adam and Grant</p><p>“Let’s see who you are Chrysalis.” Tommy says with a sniper scope and a listening device lying on a rooftop. “And here we go.” He says as a masked man gets off a motorcycle</p><p>“All right Myren where are you?” Chrysalis asks their voice scrambled</p><p>“Shelby descramble that voice.” Tommy says</p><p>“I’m trying, oh, it’s too sospicated.” Shelby says as Bakuto steps out of the shadows</p><p>“Well I’m here Chrysalis. What’s got you spooked?” Bakuto asks</p><p>“It’s Tommy, he's too close. I need out.” Chrysalis says</p><p>“You’re just jumping at shadows.” Bakuto says</p><p>“Actually he’s not.” Tommy says flipping down off the rooftop and onto the pavement</p><p>“Chrysalis kill him.” Bakuto orders</p><p>“With pleasure.” Chrysalis says drawing a cleaver sword</p><p>“Oh, that’s good. Now just stay there. Crap.” Tommy says drawing his katana </p><p>“Die Iron Fist.” Chrysalis says swing the cleaver sword in an arc</p><p>“It’s a nice sword albeit a very big sword. But there’s a fatal flaw.” Tommy says blocking a second swing before catching the blade as it comes back to its original place. </p><p>“You talk too much.” Chrysalis says</p><p>“Yeah you’re right I do. This gob never stops for anything you wanna know the only reason why I’m still alive? Always know your enemies weapons weaknesses.” Tommy says driving his elbow down snapping the blade from the hilt</p><p>“You die Iron Fist.” Chrysalis says</p><p>“Not today.” Tommy says jumping up and landing a double kick against his attackers spring loaded shield bouncing off he rolls back he grips his sword tighter</p><p>“Let’s see what you got.” Chrysalis says stalking towards Tommy when an explosion of machine gun fire rings out.</p><p>“Who the fuck are you?” Tommy asks</p><p>“Back up.” The assault rifle wielding masked man says</p><p>“Good to know you’re on my side.” Tommy says giving a curt nod. “Cover me.” He says rushing into battle sword held high he dives under the gauntlet blade and slashes at his attackers black mask then when he’s mid flip a smoke bomb goes off and then Chrysalis is gone.</p><p>“Tough break.” The man says</p><p>“Well thanks for your help.” Tommy says grappling away</p><p>At a house in the suburbs</p><p>The lights go out and Tommy steals into this guy's house. The house of a GDEA encryptions agent. If anyone knows who’s the leak in the agency it’s an encryptions agent</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Traitor in our Midst and the Next Generation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a rooftop</p><p>“If you don’t know why you’re here you’re about find out.” Tommy says</p><p>“What? What’s going on?” The agent asks looking at the rope tied around his ankle</p><p>“Who’s the mole in the GDEA?! Who’s Chrysalis?!” Tommy asks forcefully</p><p>“Mole? What mole? What the hell is Chrysalis?” The clearly terrified man asks as Tommy moves to push him over the end</p><p>“The mole that’s sold out me and my team multiple times! Code name Chrysalis!” Tommy growls</p><p>“All right, all right I was checking accounts to make sure there were no irregularities and one agents account had large sums of money in. I tried tracing the money back but got nowhere hitting shell corporation after shell corporation any way the account belongs to a high ranking agent it’s agent…” The agent starts before a sniper round powers through his left temple</p><p>“Dammit.” Tommy curses</p><p>On the snipers rooftop</p><p>Tommy sniffs “7.62 mm shot from 35, 40 metres away helluva marksman.” Tommy says to himself looking at rifle and the powder burns</p><p>Back at base</p><p>“Hey Mr. Shue, one of your agents has been shot.” Tommy says trailing off at the sound of Mr Shue packing then Tommy smells something gun oil</p><p>“Oh hey Tommy.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“Planning a trip?” Tommy asks</p><p>“Uh, yes I’ve been redeployed to Germany unfortunately.” Mr Shue lies and Tommy tell from his body language that he’s lying</p><p>“You. You told Myren where to find us.” Tommy says everything clicking into place Mr. Shue could’ve made that shot he sold everything to Myren information and the piece of the meteorite</p><p>“That’s right I’ve been feeding him information about this team.” Mr Shue says</p><p>“You. You’re Chrysalis. You told him where the meteorite was and what it would do to them and set up the hostage situation at the Bank, was the attack at my office your idea? Told him when we'd be at the gala and now you’re going to tell me where he’s taken my friends. And I assume it was all paid for by Madame Gao?” Tommy asks grabbing Mr Shue in a chokehold</p><p>“Yes and he’s in Stuttgart Square in Germany.” Mr Shue choked out as Tommy punches him in the head knocking him to the ground unconscious</p><p>“Shelby?” Tommy says</p><p>“Yes Mr Meryln?” Shelby asks</p><p>“Can you fly me to Stuttgart Square?” Tommy asks </p><p>“Yes Mr Merlyn but should warn that Agent Scheuster has informed Bakuto of all the weakest points in your suit.” Shelby says</p><p>“It's all right I've knocked something homemade.” Tommy says taking a pair of black combat boots, a pair of black jeans, a fitted black t-shirt and a black scarf which he ties around his head over his eyes and stopping at the end of his nose. He pulls out his dual batons putting them in their pouch on his thigh and on his other side in a second thigh holster he places a handgun, a Springfield XD 9mm subcompact all out of a duffel bag leaving in there the Muay Thia boxing ropes. “As a last resort.” He says gesturing to the gun on his back he slipped a single short bladed katana on his back.</p><p>In the helicopter</p><p>“Mr Merlyn you appear to be tying Muay Thai boxing ropes.” Shelby says</p><p>“Bakuto believes there’s only one way to beat him to kill him. But I’m not gonna do it. I won’t kill him but I can beat him senseless till he gives up. And I can’t use my chi as it drains my energy too fast.” Tommy says as he continues to tie the boxing ropes</p><p>Hovering over Stuttgart Square</p><p>“Shelby it’s been an honour and pleasure now if I die today and the team vote on a new leader tell them that I vote for anyone but Rachel.” Tommy says checking his boxing ropes one last time his feet dangling over the edge</p><p>“Goodbye Mr. Merlyn.” Shelby says</p><p>“Goodbye Shelby.” Tommy says before jumping out the helicopter</p><p>“The Immortal Iron Fist. Come to die with your friends?” Bakuto asks turning around as Tommy lands on the floor in a superhero pose</p><p>“No, I came to stop you.” Tommy says. “So can I just ask what has Agent Will Scheuster told you about me? And why? Why? Last time you and I fought one on one I asked you do you wanna be a hero? So are you gonna answer the question?” He asks</p><p>“He told me that your friends are your weakness that you’re too compassionate. And my masters need you heroes gone so they can make humanity strong.” Bakuto says</p><p>“Who? Who are your master? Oh I know the Hand. Did he tell you that trying to get to me through my friends is in any way a good idea. Tell them what I’m about to do to you.” Tommy says</p><p>“Compassion humanity’s greatest weakness.” Bakuto says</p><p>“No compassion is what makes us human. Maybe it’s time I teach you that.” Tommy says throwing his batons into Bakuto’s chest causing his sceptre’s shot to go wild Tommy draws his sword and engages Bakuto trying to draw him away from his teammates a furious sword fight began then the blade goes flying from his hand Tommy sweeps his leg round knocking the sceptre away and firing a grapple at the sceptre pinning it to the ground now they’re engaged in a bloody fist fight Bakuto throws a punch and Tommy ducks under it and throws one of his own into Myren’s chest and he hears a grunt of pain he brings his elbow into the side of Bakuto’s head then Bakuto rugby tackles Tommy and rams him into a statue Tommy grunts in pain as Bakuto goes move back Tommy headbutts him causing them both to go light headed Tommy recovers first sweeping his leg round and colliding with the side of Bakuto’s face hearing the blood spray out of his mouth and onto the ground then Bakuto throws a series of flurried punches each one colliding with Tommy’s face there’s now blood running down Tommy’s chin. “Give up Bakuto.” Tommy says spitting a small amount of blood out on the ground</p><p>“No!” Bakuto yells before tackling Tommy grabbing him by the throat pinning him to the ground choking him Tommy scrabbles for anything to get his attacker off then he reaches for his last resort bringing the gun up he puts it to Bakuto’s leg and pulls the trigger once the pain pulls Bakuto off Tommy allowing him to get up on his feet.</p><p>Tommy fires off the rest of the round in the air. “Let’s make this a fair fight.” He says before throwing the empty gun at Bakuto knocking him off balance allowing Tommy the chance to wrap both legs around Bakuto’s neck he brings both elbows down several times colliding with Bakuto’s skull before he slips off when Bakuto begins thrashing.</p><p>“I don’t fight fair.” Bakuto says they engage in another brawl, Tommy's boxing ropes now dripping with blood. A sweeping punch from Bakuto aimed at Tommy’s lower back which Tommy flips over and then Tommy brings his arm back and clothesline Bakuto then Bakuto grabs Tommy throwing him away over to his sword Tommy grabs it as he sees Bakuto getting his sceptre now Tommy wasn’t fighting to lose he swiped his sword across Bakuto’s nose sending him reeling back in pain gripping his bleeding nose Tommy leaps forward planting a two footed kick against Bakuto’s chest causing him to stumble and fall backwards the sceptre spinning from his grasp and away from the team and suddenly they seem to perk up. Tommy sheaths his sword before delivering a series of repeated punches into Bakuto’s face, blood pouring down his face out of several cuts, his nose and his mouth. “There’s only one way to end this but you’re not going to do it. Kill me. Kill me!” Bakuto goads</p><p>Tommy puts two hands around Bakuto’s neck “I won’t kill you. Lord knows I want to.” Tommy says</p><p>“Kill me!” Bakuto yells</p><p>Tommy whips off his mask. “You’re going to spend every waking moment in a cell knowing that I beat you and that thought will haunt you forever.” Tommy yells</p><p>“Kill me!” Bakuto yells before Tommy punches his light out</p><p>“Tommy how in hell did you find us? And is he dead?” Blaine asks as Tommy helps free them</p><p>“No I can still hear his heartbeat and it turns out Mr Shue wasn’t quite as much on our side as we thought he was. He was Chrysalis. He sold us out to Bakuto, helped him to kidnap Matty and Ben, helped set up the bank situation, sold Bakuto our families information allowing him to learn our identities and threaten us through our families. He sent Black Manta, Mr Freeze, Pyro and orchestrated the tech firm robberies.” Tommy says as he hears a faint electronic countdown. “No, no, no, no!” He yells</p><p>“What is it, Tommy what’s wrong?” Brittany asks</p><p>“It’s Bakuto, you remember that aerosol dispersal device we were tracking? Well here it is.” Tommy says before revealing the device strapped to Bakuto’s chest</p><p>“Um that’s bad. Can you defuse it?” Puck asks</p><p>“I expect so, it’s now that sort of life. Shelby?” Tommy says</p><p>“Yes, Mr Meryln?” Shelby asks</p><p>“Can you walk me through how to defuse an aerosol dispersal device?” Tommy asks</p><p>“Certainly so lift up the access panel and find the blue wire.” Shelby says</p><p>“Found it. Now what?” Tommy asks</p><p>“Cut the blue wire.” Shelby says</p><p>“Santana knife.” Tommy orders as Santana hands it to him. “Everyone get back.” He orders sweating profusely as he cuts the blue wire. “I wasn’t worried. No be extremely careful with that.” He warns as the German police arrive and reach for the sceptre as Quinn and Rachel &amp; Kurt and Blaine kiss and Tommy wipes the sweat off his brow</p><p>“About damn time.” Puck quips as Santana wolf whistles</p><p>“Yes sir.” The policeman says in German</p><p>“Who fancies a drink?” Tommy asks</p><p>“I could go for a drink.” Puck says</p><p>“Why not. Shelby we’ll call you when we want a pick up.” Tommy says into his ear piece then Tommy’s phone rings. “One minute guys. Hello.” He says answering his phone</p><p>“Hello Mr Meryln.” The woman’s voice on the other end says</p><p>“Hello who is this?” Tommy asks</p><p>“I am the Hand.” She says before hanging up</p><p>“Who was that?” Santana asks</p><p>“It was a woman who said she was the Hand.” Tommy says</p><p>“So the Hand is still a threat then?” Kurt asks</p><p>“Evidently so.” Tommy says</p><p>“Then we’re here to help you fight them right guys?” Finn asks they all nod in firm agreement</p><p>A few weeks later</p><p>“I award this key to the city to the members of the New Directions for exposing a mole in a government organisation and as an extra reward the President and I have been talking and we’re opening a school for young superheroes.” Devon Anderson says</p><p>“That’s very generous sir.” Tommy says shaking Devon’s hand</p><p>“And in terms of principal I could suggest only one man to the president and that man is you Mr Merlyn you stood alone against this most terrible foe and your faculty stood to your left.” Devon says</p><p>“I don’t know what to say. I promise that to all the young superheroes out there who’ve felt like an outsider all their life trust me it gets easier and even when the world seems darkest you’ll can turn around and see the best in you well in my case sort of see them but remember the best of you well I’ve learned that my friends are the very best of me. I promise to be the best new principal I can. Oh wait shit I just realised that I’m not blind anymore and I can’t remember how to read Braille. But at least I remembered it works.” Tommy says</p><p>“What works?” Artie asks</p><p>“The Mirakuru. I decided that having my sight back would be beneficial in a fight against Bakuto and the regeneration kicked in time.” Tommy says</p><p>“You idiot.” Quinn says</p><p>“Meh it worked and I can see.” Tommy says</p><p>The beginning of the new school year</p><p>It was officially Kurt Hummel loves his new life, an amazing boyfriend who always had his coffee order, an awesome new job where he got to mould the future generation of superheroes after they discovered that the whole of Lima and other parts of the world had been doused in the particles from the meteor that gave them their powers. “Hey Kurt.” Santana says walking past on her way to teach flight it wasn’t unusual to see Santana and Brittany flying west to Europe or Kurt and Blaine west to Asia or Artie tinker into the wee hours of the night in the lab or Tommy surrounded by sparring dummies in the wee mornings but life was good</p><p>“Good morning class, are you sitting comfortably? Then let’s begin.” Tommy says smiling walking in his sunglasses still on his face</p><p>“Hello.” The class responses flatly</p><p>“Come on a bit more enthusiasm but all right, you are here because you want to learn to control your powers too much force and you’ll kill someone too little and it’s a love tap and you’re supposed to be the good guy anyway. My name is Tommy Meryln and I am the Immortal Iron Fist and I am the one who beat Dr. Myren but anyway names.” Tommy says</p><p>“Hi I'm Ryder heat vision.” He says</p><p>“That would explain the sunglasses they’re made from a ruby quartz right?” Tommy asks</p><p>“Yeah.” Ryder says nodding</p><p>“Rory super strength.” He says</p><p>“Alexis I can rumour you to do anything.” She says</p><p>“Impressive.” Tommy says before nodding giving her the sign to use her powers</p><p>“I heard a rumour you punched yourself in the face.” Alexis says before Tommy punches himself in the face</p><p>“Ow. Okay very impressive.” Tommy says clutching his lightly throbbing nose</p><p>“Kitty an animorph.” She says</p><p>“Marley I’m an empath.” She says shyly</p><p>“Jane Hayward I’ve got an eldritch tentacle demon in my chest.” She says</p><p>“Freaky. I do not need a demonstration.” Tommy says</p><p>“Roderick Meeks I’m completely indestructible. And by that my bones won’t break, my skin can’t be pierced and bullets, shrapnel and other pointed objects bounce off me.” He says</p><p>“Mason McCarthy I’ve got the power to speak to and raise spirits of the dead. You wanna see?” The curly haired boy asks</p><p>“No I’m good.” Tommy says</p><p>“Madison McCarthy I’ve got Sound Absorption and Manipulation, Telekinesis and Force-Field Generation.” She says</p><p>“Spencer Porter basically my powers mean that if I build up speed I can’t be stopped for anything, nothing can slow me down.” The shaved headed boy says</p><p>“Alistair I can create sonic waves with my guitar. It's like me and it are linked somehow.” The long haired boy says</p><p>“I'm Unique. I can create and control illusions.” The black girl says</p><p>“I'm Jake Puckerman. I can create hardlight weapons.” The black boy says</p><p>“Puckerman. Is Puck your half brother?” Tommy asks</p><p>“Yeah.” Jake says</p><p>“I was gonna say.” Tommy says</p><p>“Are gonna start this lesson or what, blindy?” Kitty asks</p><p>“Lesson one, your limitations aren’t your limits, they're obstacles in your way. All right pair off and spar for the rest of the lesson because I'm late for a meeting with my team. Because in choosing this life I was given a saving grace I can see you and I can do this.” Tommy says punching solid concrete before he moves to walk out. “But first someone please hit me with a weapon.” He says</p><p>“Can’t say no to that.” Jake says creating a hardlight sword which Tommy dodges with ease before walking out</p><p>At the base</p><p>“Sorry I'm late guys. The rest of you don't get this but teaching kids to control their abilities and running the school is tough.” Tommy says</p><p>“Tommy, why are we here?” Santana asks</p><p>“We're here because I wanted to say thank you for your help in running this school.” Tommy says</p><p>“And we wanted to say thank you for giving jobs.” Finn says</p><p>“Well who else would I get in? I mean who better to train superheroes than superheroes. But also thank you for agreeing to help me fight the Hand. Because one day they'll be back. But I do have powers now of a sorts. And I can see again.” Tommy says lifting a ten inch bar of steel and bending it in half</p><p>“Cool. So you’ve got what? And how?” Quinn asks</p><p>“Increased strength and speed. It’s quite useful. It's like Mirakuru. Without the insanity. In fact it is Mirakuru but refined making it more stable.” Tommy says</p><p>“Cool. But you’re right the Hand will be back.” Santana says</p><p>“And we'll be ready for them.” Artie says</p><p>“But what is Mirakuru?” Finn asks</p><p>“Well in World War II every country was scrambling to find the ultimate weapon we had Manhattan Project and MK Ultra the Germans had Das Uranverein and the Japanese had Mirakuru it enhances physical abilities included cellular regeneration way beyond the normal but the formula was never properly completed it gave those that survived what would be referred today as roid rage I perfected it enough for one person just to allow me to keep up.” Tommy says</p><p>“So that explains why you got your sight back.” Artie says</p><p>“I started this alone and I had every intention of keeping that way. I had a plan. Life had a different one and then things just got stranger. But the hard inescapable truth is that sometimes one man isn’t enough. Sometimes the world needs a team.” Tommy says</p><p>“You call this a team?” Puck asks</p><p>“9 months ago no 9 months ago you were all self centred and egocentric but this sitting here in front of me. This is a team. A team ready to die for anything.” Tommy says, smiling at everyone.</p><p>In an unknown location</p><p>“Inform the Hand Arkwright is ready.” The woman says examining Bakuto’s sceptre that the German police had provided for her</p><p>“Yes Alexandra.” Nobu says his face burnt and his mouth is contorted into a grimace of pain</p><p>Back at base</p><p>“What the hell?” Tommy asks looking at the reams of code running down the screen</p><p>“We’re being hacked.” Artie says</p><p>“Can you stop it?” Brittany asks</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe. Too late there in the system.” Artie says then a face in a ski mask appears on the screen</p><p>“Hello New Direction’s.” The scrambled voice says</p><p>“Artie?” Tommy says his voice asking what’s going on</p><p>“I’m trying.” Artie says</p><p>“Sit tight, keep your weapons close cause we’ll be back with an all new, all big show.” The voice says before the feed cuts out</p><p>“Shit.” Tommy curses</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That ends the story of Bakuto and Mr Shue not they’ll be coming back consistently across this story they never stay down. Think of them like Malcolm Meryln in Arrow or the Reverse Flash in the Flash. Gonna take a couple of weeks. But I’ll be back with an explosive opening to the next season it’ll be a bit short but has three total villains. Ones already been revealed. Guess in the comments who the others will be one is DC two are Marvel. Take a guess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>